Rising Stars
by Musical Rhythm
Summary: "Fuck my whole fucking life." ... "Blossom no!" ... "I'm to late.. I've lost her.." "You son of a bitch.." ... "Fuck..Butch.. "..."I don't give a fuck about you, or her!" The music industry can be dangerous. Real Dangerous. Especially when your biggest, darkest secret gets out. Come take this journey with the girls as they experience just how dangerous the music industry can be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rising Stars**_

 **What's up Rocket Blasters! It your girl Musical back at it again with a new story ;). Well, this story is about the girls, and the guys, battling, with, MUSIC XD. *WARNING* There will be drama, lying, action, heartbreaks, mature language cliffies ;p, some intimate scene don't worry I will warn you before you read it ;) AND, have you leaning over the edge of your seat biting your nails to studs moments! Prepare to be on a emotional rollercoaster rockets! NOW, prepare for take off..in..3..2..1..GOTTA BLAST! (Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the idea of this story)**

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 1**

"C'mon BC! You can do better than that! It's 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 and boom." They're coach Jay states, demonstrating the moves, snapping with each count.

"Bubbles you're becoming lazy on the 5 step its not that hard, its quick but you can do it, Blossom you're having noodle arms, sharp. Be sharp. Again. From the top!"

"Damn, is it me or is Jay working us a little to hard?" Bubbles asked as she panted for her breath, wiping the sweat off her chest with her towel.

"Yeah, well I don't blame him, our concert is in 2 days, we're performing in front of a big crowd AND we're going to be on live TV, we might even have some special guests." Blossom said kinda excited as she tossed a water bottle towards Buttercup, who chugged down half bottle. Bubbles was leaning against the wall texting her EX with an agitated look.

"God he makes me sick.." She mumbles to herself.

"You still texting the dude?" Buttercup asked.

"Well yeah he won't leave me the hell alone." She said, irritation laced in her voice.

"Then block his ass." Buttercup said plainly.

Bubbles just rolled her eyes in response and put her phone down and walked over to her sisters.

"Girls! This is no damn time for slacking, I don't fuckin play when it comes to performances like these. SET!" Jay stated firmly.

"Damn.." All the girls mumble as they get into set.

" **5 6 7 8!"**

 **~2 days later~**

"Bubbles, Bubbles! How do you feel about Chad cheating on you?"

"Buttercup! Are you really a lesbian?"

"Uh Blossom! Is it true that you lost your virginity at 16?"

Paparazzi were shooting questions left and right at the girls, who just got out of their limo and are walking to the stage to practice for their concert on the stage. Most of the comments and questions were just down right stupid, but some of them really got to them. But they masked what they were feeling and just smiled at them and kept walking. They're manager, Jerry, was trying to get everything under control and trying to get them inside safely.

"Man, its like they never change.." Buttercup mutters.

"Its they're job. Its what they do, its how they get paid." Blossom says as she takes off her sunglasses as they walk inside.

"Yeah well its still annoying when they get all personal and stuff.." Bubbles mutters as she texts on her phone.

"Girls! C'mon we only got 4 hours until lots and lots of people start rollin in! Get situated and get in set." Jay says. The girl all heave a sigh and take off they're sweaters and walk up on the stage.

"This stage, is huge." Buttercup says with a grin spreading across her face.

"This is gonna be so amazing!" Bubbles says with a squeal and she gets in position beside Blossom, Buttercup doing the same on the opposite side.

"Alright, starting from the top. Ready, and 5-6-7-8!

* * *

"Where's my other heel!" Bubbles exclaims as she walks around with one heel on while looking for the other one.

Blossom is currently fixing her outfit, making sure that her boobs don't fly out while she's performing. Buttercup is just sitting down fixing her makeup and singing softly to herself.

"Found it!" Bubbles says as she springs up from a pile of clothes.

Each of the girls are wearing sparkly leotards that has a certain number on the front, eat in their respective colors.

"I must admit, we look hot." Buttercup say while checking herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah, makes my butt look bigger." Bubbles says as she laughs a bit.

"Bubble butt."

"Bubble bubble bubble butt!" Each of them sing while laughing.

"Alright, alright girls, lets get ready before Jay starts yelling at us again." Blossom says with a chuckle while walking out the dressing room, Buttercup and Bubbles following in suit.

* * *

 **~Performance~**

 **Beyoncé- Who Run The World (Girls) [Billboard music Awards Performance]**

 **All the girls background voice: Even when you cant see me. You feel me. Our power is ever present. I. Am woman. And when I think. I must SPEAK. (RAAAAW)**

The lights then illuminate Blossom and Black winks appears behind her on the screen (See the video to know what I'm talking about)

 **Blossom: Men has been given the chance to rule the world. But ladies, our revolution has begun. Lets build. A nation. Woman everywhere. Run the world!**

 ***Instrumental dance break***

 **(Girls!) Buttercup: We run this motha, Yeah!**

 **(Girls!) Bubbles: We run this motha, Sing it hard!**

 **Girls! We run this motha**

 **Blossom: Yeah!**

 **Girls! We run this motha**

 **Bubbles: Here we go**

 **All: Who run the world? Girls! (girls!) x5**

 **Who run this motha? girls! x5**

 **Who run the world? girls! x5**

 **Blossom: Some of them men think they freak this like we do but no they don't, make your check come out they neck, disrespect us no they won't.**

 **Buttercup: Boy don't even try to touch this (don't touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (crazy) this is how they made me (made me) Houston Texas baby!**

 **Bubbles: This goes out to all the girls up in the club rockin the latest, who would buy it for themselves and get more money later!**

 **Buttercup: I think I need a barberrr, none of this people can fade me, I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this**

 **Bubbles: Boyyy I'm just playin, oh come here baby, hope you still like me… Pay. Me.**

 **All: My persuasion, can build a nation, endless power, with our love we can devour.**

 **Blossom: You'll dooo, anythiiing for meee. Ya'll ready, are you ready! Here we go!**

 **Who run the world?**

 **Girls (girls!)x5**

 **Who run this motha (girls!) x5**

 **Who run the world? Girls! x5**

 **Buttercup: Its hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back. I'm repping for the girls who taken over the world let me raise a glass for the college grads.**

 **Blossom: 41 rollin to let you know what time it is, CHECK. You cant hold me (cant hold me), I worked my 9 to 5 better cut my check!**

 **Bubbles: This goes out to all the woman getting it in you on your grind, to other men that respect what I do, please accept my shine!**

Bubbles then walks to the stairs and struts down a walk way, interacting with fans while doing so.

 **Blossom: Boy you know you love it how we smart enough to make these millions strong enough to bare the children, (Children..)**

 **..**

 **Then get back to business.**

While the girls were doing their performance on stage, they did not notice 16 pairs of eyes watching them, loathe burning in their eyes.

"I can't believe people came to see them!"

"I know.."

"I hate the fact that, they're actually good." Mumbles a red eyed teen.

"But not better than us.'' Spats a dark green-eyed teen.

"That's riiight~ No one's better then my man." Says a pale green eyed teen female as she latches onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Well, I'm wondering why Dave brought us here, I know he didn't just bring us here just to watch some girls perform, that's just stupid." Says a dark blue-eyed teen.

"Yeah..it better be good because I don't have time for this, I have stuff to do."

"You mean like sitting on your ass all day, eating, having sex with your girl, and playing video games?" Asked a Hazel eyed teen while grinning.

"Shut the fuck up Mitch." Butch says as he rolls eyes.

* * *

"Babe, not right now, wait until we get home." Brick says as he gently pulls away from sucking faces with his girlfriend, Berserk.

"But baby, girls were staring at you, I had to show them you're unavailable.."

Brick smirks slightly and leans to her ear and whispers something while rubbing her thigh, nipping her ear slightly. Berserk giggles and flutters her eyes.

"You're so dirty Bircky~" Berserk says in a "sexy" voice.

* * *

"And I must be at the new mall that's opening, just to see if its suitable for me to shop at, okay?"

"Yeah okay." Mitch says in a bored tone as Princess keeps on blabbering about malls and shopping and how some malls are low quality.

"Babe are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yeah I heard you, malls, low quality, yeah." Princess rolls her eyes and pouts while crossing her arms. Mitch lets out a breath and wraps an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, its just, you know I'm not interested in that kind of stuff babygirl, you know that."

"I know.."

"So, please don't be upset.." Mitch says as he kisses her neck a few times.

"Alright.." Princess says, fluttering her eyes a bit at the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Maybe when we get home..I can make you feel better..much better.." Mitch says as he bites her neck softly with a smirk. Princes giggles in response and bites her lip.

 **All: Who are we! What do we run! We run the world!**

 **Buttercup: Who run this motha! Yeah!**

 **Who are we! What do we run! We run the world!**

 **Blossom: Who run this motha! Girls!**

 **Who are we! What do we run!**

 **Bubbles: What do we run! What do we ruuun!**

… **.**

 **All: Girls.**

Each of the girl salute to the crowd as the lights go out and the crowd goes wild, clapping, cheering, chanting. They stand there panting and smiling. They love this, they love bringing entertainment to their fans, they're not in it just for the fame and press, they're in it because they love seeing people smile from they're singing and dancing.

While the girl were saying thank you and signing some autographs, flashes of camera's catch they're attention.

"Here we have the JoJo's watching the Utonium's performance! Tell me, how do you think they performed?" Reporter number one asked them.

"Well, I think they did okay, they need some work though." Butch says.

"Yeah, they could use some feedback." Boomer says

"Well I think they did horrible." Brat says as she flips her hair over shoulder.

"Woooah, throwing shade at the Utonium's I see!" The reporter exclaims.

"Well, yeah, I mean they're not that good once you think about it." Brute says.

You can hear the crowd go "ohhhh" and someone decides to put it on the jumbo screen. The girls heard everything, and they were livid. Buttercup marches down those steps and walks up to them.

"What the _fuck_ was that." Buttercup says straight up to their faces.

"Watch who you're talking too!" Brat says.

"Or else what honey boo boo? Cuz we can talk to anyone anyway we like." Bubbles comes in looking her up and down.

"What's going on here?" Blossom interjects.

"None of your business nosey." Berserk says. Blossom just stares at her trying to keep her temper down.

"You bitches got some damn balls coming in here and talking crap about us at OUR performance." Buttercup snarls.

''We were just giving advice." Brat says.

"We wouldn't take advise from you! You're no better then we are." Bubbles says.

"Come to think of it, who's won best female group artists 5 years in a row? Us. So I think we can do just fine without your "advise"." Blossom says, looking brat dead in the eyes.

"Hey, watch how you talk my girlfriend." Boomer says.

"Or else what?" Bubbles challenges.

"God, can you guys shut up, you're giving me a headache." Butch complains.

"Well then I suggest you leave pretty boy, you weren't wanted here anyway." Buttercup spats.

"You watch your mouth how you talk to my boyfriend." Brute says as she gets in Buttercups face.

"I don't need to watch how I speak to anybody besides people I have respect for." Buttercup says.

Brute becomes more angry then she already was and slaps Buttercup dead in her face. Buttercup stands there, shocked and stunned, holding her cheek.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaims.

Buttercup stands up straight slowly, and punches brute in her nose.

"Babe!"

Buttercup, not being finished, jumps on Brute and starts kicking her ass, Brute doing the same.

"Wooorld staaarr!" Someone shouts. Cameras are taking video's, pictures are being snapped, chaos everywhere!

"You bitch! My hair!" Brute says and Buttercup rips out some of her hair.

"Woah Woah Woah whats going on here!" Jerry says as he cuts through crowd, Dave doing the same.

"Shit.." Dave mutters as he rushes over and tries pulling Buttercup off of Brute.

"You bitch!'' Brute shouts as she covers her now bald spot ontop of her head. Buttercup just laughs as she wipes blood from her mouth.

"Its what you get hoe!"

"Buttercup! What is the meaning of this!"

"She started it!"

"I doesn't matter!"

Meanwhile, Butch was trying to calm down Brute, he himself was seething. How dare she lay her hands on his girlfriend, he would've beat the crap out of her, if she were guy. Brute was angrily crying and brat, berserk, and princess were equally upset.

"This was not supposed to happen." Dave mutters to Jerry.

"I know, they won't agree to the agreement after this.."

"They have too, or we'll lose everything."

Jerry sighs heavily and rubs his face. Each group was having a intense stare down, hatred evident in each of their eyes.

"Everyone to the office. NOW." Jerry states firmly.

"You eight too." Dave says, giving each of them a look.

"I prefer not be in the same room with that, animal." Brick states, while scowling at Buttercup, causing Blossom and Bubbles to clench their hands. Buttercup scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I'll beat your ass too, carrot-top." Buttercup challenges, Brick just shakes his head in disapproval, while Butch just stares at her for bit, kind of surprised from her boldness, then Buttercup looks towards, and has the nerve to smirk at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She says, adding in a wink, and walks off. Butch blinks in surprise and shakes his head.

Everyone then follows Buttercup to the office, fighting off paparazzi.

* * *

 **~In the office~**

"What the HELL. Was that back there." Jerry asks, glaring at each and every one of them.

"She started it." Brute says pointing to Buttercup, Buttercup scoffs.

"Bitch please." She says while examining her nails.

"Stop! Both of you." Dave says.

"Now listen. You guys already messed up, the pop news is gonna go crazy from your fight, its gonna be everywhere, great. Job."

"But here's better news! Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Mitch, Butch and Buttercup! You all, are going to be working together! Which means making songs together, concerts together, merchandise, posters, going on tour together, everything."

Silence…

"Oh hell no."

"The hell?"

"Please no!"

"What the actual fuck Jerry."

"You've gotta be shitting me right now.."

"This outta be fun."

"Kill me now."

Dave and Jerry give each other a look and sighs.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

 **That's a wrap Rocket Blasters! Hope you liked this chapter! Updating soon, so stay tuned to see what happens next ;) Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions! I'll really appreciate it! See ya next time! Musical Rhythm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Stars**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to say, if you want to you can follow my author page on Instagram musical_rhythm for some heads up! Thank you! Now..let's take off!**

 **Hope you enjoy 3**

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 2**

The main seven were staring at Dave and Jerry in disbelief, unblinking.

"Look, I know this is shocking, but our music company decided that it would be a great idea to have you six work together in making music so we can make more money, and they could make more money." Dave Explains.

"But we already make enough money on our own." Buttercup interjects.

"Yeah, we do to. And we don't want three _girls_ ruining our music." Mitch says, the other 3 boys nodding in agreement.

"Well, unfortunately, it doesn't matter what you four think." Jerry rebukes, giving then a disapproving glare.

Butch scowls and stands up.

"I don't got tiiime for this shit. C'mon babe, let's go." He says as he grabs her hand and starts walking out, Brute following, smiling like she won something.

Buttercup wanted to smack that smile off her face. So. Bad.

"Butch! Butch where you goin!" Dave shouts after him.

"Out."

Blossom shakes her head. She doubts that she's going to be able tolerate not only Butch, the rest of the three. The red one seems bossy too. Stuck up.

Blossom studies him.

He's not bad looking. In fact, he's very handsome. It's just his red eyes that throw her off. But then again, she has pink eyes..

Brick catches her staring at him and stares right back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

She blinks and turns away, a bit flustered from being caught staring. But also a bit upset. He's a bit rude.

If they're going to work together, he needs to learn how to talk to people for starters.

"Why does your brother always act like he's grown?" Dave sighs as he rubs his face.

"I don't know ask him." Boomer says with a lazy shrug.

"Anyways, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, the music industry has also said that it is a requirement to have four members in your group." Jerry explains

"What!?" Buttercup exclaims .

"But, why?" Bubbles says.

"Because they believe it would only be fair, since the boys are a group of four, they think that you girls should be a group of four too."

"Oh that's some bullshit." Buttercup snapped.

"So you three are going to have to host a competition, and pick one girl to be in your group." Jerry states, ignoring Buttercup's comment.

"And you four will help them pick, opinions can help." Dave says, nodding his head towards the boys.

Buttercups eyes widens in alarm, but she doesn't say anything. She just wants the conversation to be over so she can go to bed. But that doesn't mean that she won't protest tomorrow.

The boys don't know how to feel about this. Smug that their opinions matter, but upset that they have to help the girls.

"So, are we clear?"

They all took a moment to answer.

"Crystal." They all muttered.

 **0~0~0**

"I can't believe this! I mean, why them!? Like what the fuck." Brat rages, gripping onto Boomer's arm. Boomer, not liking seeing his girlfriend upset, untangles her from his arm and pulls her closer to him, kissing her forehead, causing Brat to swoon.

"There's nothing we can do babe, besides, there's nothing to worry about, it's not like I'm attracted to them." Boomer reassures.

But, while they were discussing the matter a few hours ago back at the office, he did sneak a few glances at Bubbles. She's not ugly at all, and she has a nice body. He couldn't help it. He's a guy after all. But he has Brat, his girlfriend.

Boomer shakes his head and focuses on the movie that they're watching in his room.

Brat smirks to herself. Bubbles can't possible take Boomer from her. It's against the contract rule after all….

 **0~0~0**

"Brick sweetie."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Blossom chick is attractive?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Because I can, now please answer it."

"No, I don't" He sighs, he doesn't feel like having this conversation because he knows that she would throw a fit.

Of course he found her attractive. She's beautiful, hot, sexy, you name it. But he has a girlfriend.

Brick scowls a bit and continues reading his book, until Berserk sneaks up on him and wraps her arms around his neck. Brick rolls his eyes and continues reading, ignoring her presence. She leans down to his ear and sighs.

"Babe I'm bored!"

"Then entertain yourself."

She licks her lips and whispers in his ear.

"Or, we could have some fun. Please Bricky?" She pleads, nipping at his ear.

Brick really wasn't in the mood right now. He had a lot on his mind. Being paired up with the Utonium's is a tough situation for him and his brothers to handle. He will admit, they are a very talent group, but him and his boys can do just fine without some _girls_ cramping their style. Brick's scowl deepens as he continues thinking about it. But he's soon snapped out of his thoughts when he feels Berserk kissing all up on his neck. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Berserk… Babe I'm really not in the mood right now."

"But Bricky-"

"I said, I'm not in the mood." He says sternly.

Berserk huffs and pulls herself away from him, defeated.

"Well, are you hungry?"

'No, I'm good."

"Do you wanna go out?"

"No thanks."

"Do you wanna do something!?"

"Nope." He says, popping the 'P'.

Berserk growls in frustration and storms out. Brick just rolls his eyes. She's so immature.

He grabs his phone and calls Dave to get the details about the competition.

This is going to be very interesting.

 **0~0~0**

Blossom sat in her bed, contemplating the situation, playing with a little bundle of fire.

Yes, her and her sisters have powers.

Shocker?

Weeelll..

It was long time ago..

Blossom shook her head, not wanting to remember the horrific moment.

Back on topic.

Blossom still couldn't believe that Jerry aloud this to happen.

 _Blossom hated it._

It made her and her sisters look weak. All three of them are capable of being successful on their own. Without some.. boy band joining. And to top it off, they have to add another member into the group! Blossom wasn't taking this to well. Bubbles, of course, tried looking at it in a positive way. Thinking a helping hand from the boy group wouldn't hurt. But Buttercup was livid. She believed they could do just fine on their own. They don't need 4 cocky boys showing them up. This will not happen without a fight.

 **Blossom's pov**

I can't believe this. This is ridiculous!

I glare at my wall as my fire increases in size. All of a sudden a splash of water engulfs my hand my mini fire ball disappears.

"Bubbles!"

She giggles in response and jumps on my bed.

"What's buggin ya Bloss."

"This whole situation."

"Ugh, I know.. but look at it this way. We'll have helping hands with our music, and another member is amazing!" 

"No Bubbles, it's not."

"Yes, it is! And we get to pick who we want!"

"But that's not the point! Putting us together, makes us look weak! We can be successful with a stupid boy band standing in our way."

"Well, we'll just have to see what'll happen from here. But let's get this straight, we are at least working with four hotties! Bloss you have to admit it. I mean the red one is so hot, but the blue is the most attractive to me, hot, sexy, and cute at the same time I mean c'mon, where can you find that now-a-days!?"

"Bubbles, they have girlfriends."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm trying to get over Cody as quickly as possible."

"That doesn't mean you lust after someone's man." I state firmly.

"I'm not! Is it a crime to find someone attractive?"

"Touché."

Bubbles giggles, but it soon falls silent as she looks at me.

"Is it seriously bothering you?"

I nod. It really is bothering me. But I'll just have to suck it up and go with it.

Soon Bubbles leaves and I am again left alone. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I'm done I change and get into bed. Tomorrow we're going to be meeting at the boys house to discuss this competition that we're holding for our new band member.

 _ **The next day**_

"Fuck, I don't feel like doing this today." Buttercup mumbles, stifling a yawn.

I agree with her, I really don't feel like doing this today. But Jerry said we have too so now we're here.

Once we arrive we step out the car and stand in front of their house, their really big house, I may add. We knock on the door and Brick opens the door with a polite smile.

Ha.

 _Polite my ass._

"Hey guys! Welcome to our house." He says as he opens the door wider for us. Bubbles gives him a kind smile and Buttercup glares at him. We see the rest of them sitting in the living room, with Dave . Brick takes his seat next to Boomer while Dave offers to take a seat on the couch in front of them. The only thing separating us is the coffee table with papers over it.

"Good evening, everyone." Dave says with a smile. Bubbles and I smile while Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Enough with the polite crap. Let's just get down to business." Buttercup states, earning a disapproving glare from Brick and an intrigued look from Butch.

Dave clears his throat and continues.

"So, the competition is hosted a week from now. All 7 of you with be the judges and all agree on who will be the new member."

Buttercup scoffs.

"The competition with be held in L.A, so we'll be taking a flight there in 5 days."

"Yaaay! I love planes!" Bubbles gushes. Boomer smiles.

"Me too." He says while looking at her, causing Bubbles to blush a bit.

What the hell is going on here? I'll talk to Bubbles about it later.

"We'll all be on the same plane, so I hope you all get along by then because Jerry and I refuse to be embarrassed. Again."

Buttercup rolls her eyes for the 100th time and speaks up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to put me on the same plane with them. Especially if their girlfriends are coming."

"Who said we were taking our girlfriends?" Mitch says.

"Well, from what I've seen they follow you guys around like they have no damn life. And you guys let them. What do you expect me think?" Buttercup returned, with a smirk.

Butches eyes flare in anger, because, she's right. I completely agree with her, and I also think it's a horrible idea to put all of us on the same plane.

"Well, unfortunately, they will be joining us. And we have to be on the same plane because we can't have two parties on different planes. That's just going to be too much." Dave explains. Buttercup curses under the breathe.

"But, what I can do is separate you guys, if that makes it better."

Buttercup shrugs, and Bubbles and I nod. I look over to the boys and see them share glances. Hm.. I wonder why.

Brick, again, catches me looking and smirks at me.

"Like what you see babe?"

I scoff.

"No."

He chuckles in response.

"Well, I like what I see." He says flirtatiously, sending me a wink. I try my hardest not to blush.

"Well, I don't."

"Ohhh I like em feisty." He says biting his lip. His brothers snicker as I become flustered. I can't believe him.

"D-don't you have a girlfriend!"

"Yes, and?'

"You shouldn't be flirting with other woman."

He shrugs carelessly.

"I can do whatever I want."

I Shake my head and look away from him. Dave and Jerry share amused glances with each other.

"Well, anyway, you guys are going to have sign these papers right here confirming the competition." Dave says.

We all sign the papers, Buttercup being stubborn, took the longest the sign the papers, but still signed them.

"Now that that's dealt with. We'll be going to the studio recording a song until it's time to leave for the competition. And we'll show the music company what we've made and see if they like it. Then we'll sign the contract for you guys to join the girls."

"This is bullshit." Buttercup mutters.

Jerry sighs.

"We can't really do anything. The company wants money. And they'll do anything to get it. Right now you 7 are the most popular music group so they thought it would be a great idea to put you all together. They don't care how you guys feel about. If you all don't agree, they'll fire you all." He explains.

"We'll also be staying in la for 2 weeks."

"Well that doesn't to bad." Bubbles says.

"Well, let's all start heading to the-"

All of a sudden their girlfriends come walking into the house, like they own the place. My anger flares for a bit but it soon vanishes because I have to set an example. I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me angry.

"Why are they here?" Berserk asks, not to happy to see us in here.

"We were discussing the competition with them." Dave says.

"Oh, well, we're going."

"Oh don't remind me." Buttercup grumbles.

"No one was talking to you dyke." Brute seethes.

"Tch, you're talking to me now."

"Stop it! Both of you! I will not allow this right now." Dave says.

"Anyways, we need to get going, we have a song to make." Jerry says getting up.

Everyone walks outside, the girls going in their own car, and the boys going in their own car, their girlfriend following.

This is going to be hard.

 **0~0~0**

 **Bubbles pov**

I still can't believe that their girlfriends are coming. But I am still excited about the competition. What confuses me though is that the boys really didn't seem to excited about their girlfriends tagging along. Oh well, that's not my business.

As we arrive to the studio, I couldn't stop thinking about Boomer. He's actually pretty nice. And he so cute. But he has a girlfriend. A really annoying girlfriend that buys clothes 2 sizes to small for her. But that's her style and what not so whatever.

We walk into the studio to see the boys already there sitting down with their girlfriends having conversation. But once we walk in, everyone goes silent.

"Well, let's do this." Brick says, breaking the silence.

"Alright so, I'll sing lead-" Blossom starts but gets cut off by Brick.

"Uh, no, I will sing lead."

"Excuse me. I will."

"How about no one sings lead and we all just sing." Buttercup suggests.

"Well that's stupid." Brute states.

"Actually, no it's not. That idea seems fair."

Buttercup's face shows surprise and Brute's face shows fury that her boyfriend is agreeing with her.

"Butch are you serious!?"

"Brute, it's really not a bad idea. Calm down."

Damn.

She stares at him dumbfounded and slowly sits back on the couch.

Buttercup smirks at Brute, then looks at Butch with a flirty look.

What the hell?

Butch blinks in confusion as Buttercup walks towards him and sits next to him, earning a glare from Brute.

What surprises me is that Buttercup gets very close to Butch, too close, and smiles at him.

"So, Butch, do you have any idea's about what we should sing?" She says, licking her lip, causing Butches eyes to lower to her lips for a brief second.

"Well I.. Uh.." He says, having trouble forming a sentence. I look over to see Brute fuming.

"Hm?" Buttercup hums, reaching over the table to grab his cup, giving him a nice view of her cleavage, which I can tell he notices, because he's staring.

"That's um, my cup.."

"Oh, is it?"

She then swishes the drink around in the cup, stirring it with the straw while looking at him.

Buttercup what the hell are you doing!

I fidget with my shirt as I watch.

The nest thing she does makes me gasp so loud I chock.

SHE JUST DRANK FROM THE STRAW!

OMG

I can't believe this! This is.. oh my gosh what will Blossom say!?

Everyone just watches her as she drinks, and drinks, and drinks. Especially Butch, he watches with his mouth hanging wide open as she drinks. I look at Brute to see that she finally snapped. She stands up and snatches the cup out Buttercup hand , causing the drink to splash on both Buttercup and Butch.

"Brute!"

"Why you bitch! THAT'S MY BOYFRIND YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" Brute rages, dumping the whole drink on Buttercup and pouncing her. They both begin fighting and yelling at each other. Jerry and Dave quickly jumps in and separates them, both looking roughed up. I look at Butch to see him upset, and wet. But what surprised was that he was glaring at Brute.'

"Brute are you serious!? That was so uncalled for!" He yells.

"Me!? It was her fault she!-"

"Oh please, you the one who dumped the drink on her!"

I couldn't believe by eyes. Butch arguing with Brute. AREN'T THEY SUPPOSE TO BE DATING!?

"I think you two should get some fresh air, blow off some steam." Jerry says, Dave nodding in agreement. Buttercup huffs and storms out, and Brute screams and runs out, her sisters following right behind. I quickly follow Buttercup outside and stop her.

"Buttercup! What was that!?"

"Shut up, I was only having some fun."

"Fun. Fun!? Buttercup you could've gotten seriously hurt! And that's her boyfriend! You can't go around messing with other girls boyfriends! That's so unlike you! I mean, I know that you hate her with a passion but come on, that was a low blow."

She rolls he eyes in response and fixes her hair. Soon we hear footsteps approaching us. Thinking it's Blossom, we both turn around, only to be surprised that Butch and his brothers are walking towards us. My eyes widens and almost immediately I lock eyes with Boomer. We stare at each other for a bit until I break the eye contact and look down. Oh my gosh he is so freaking cute.

Butch walks up to Buttercup with an apologetic look.

"Look, I'm sorry that my girlfriend went hay wire on you."

"It's cool. I was expecting her to."

"What?"

"You really think in interested in you in that kind of way? Oh Bubbles, remind me to brush my teeth when I get home."

I hold back a laugh but a small giggle escapes. Boomer looks towards me with amusement flashing in his eyes and I blush.

"But then why did you-"

"Because I wanted to get under you girlfriends skin, why else?"

Butch stares at her in shock as his brothers busts out laughing.

"Looks like you got a hard on for no reason Butch!" Boomer laughs.

Woah! Buttercup gave Butch a hard on! This is priceless!

"Shut up, Boomer!" Butch says, becoming flustered and soon storming away. I did notice he was walking kind of funny.

Soon everyone leaves, including Buttercup, except Boomer stayed behind.

"So.." I start awkwardly.

"Are you excited?"

"I mean.. yeah I'm excited about it, a little iffy on the whole new member thing, but I'm pretty excited!" I say cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear that.. look, I'm sorry about our girlfriends, they can a little.."

"Yeah, I know."

He chuckles and look back at me, biting his lip. _Oh god_.

"I-I think we should head back." I stutter. _Get a hold of yourself Bubbles_!

"Yeah. Time to make some music." He says as he begins walking back, me following besides him.

 **0~0~0**

"Alright you guys," Blossom starts.

"We have 5 days to make a song, and show it to the music company."

"We have to make sure that this song bomb guys!" I gush.

"Hopefully they like it." Mitch says.

"They better like it." Buttercup butts in, examining her nails.

"I like your attitude." Butch says, smirking at her.

Buttercup casts him a side glance but looks away, a faint hue of pink gracing her cheeks. Woah.

"C'mon guys, we got this. If this doesn't work, we lose everything." Brick says determinedly.

"That being said, let's get down to business." Blossom say.

 _This is going to be one hell of a roller coaster._

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"So what are we going to do about the three goons trying to take our boyfriends away?"

"We're going to eliminate them."

"How?"

"Hm… I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

"Do you need Daddy?"

"No princess, we don't need your dad-"

"Actually yes, we will. This plan is going to juicy.."

 **0~0~0**

 **That's a wrap rocket blasters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the nest chapter! And don't be shy to tell me some songs you guys would like for me to use in this story. I'm open to any ideas, and I'll listen to the songs =). Stay tuned for the next chapter! Musical Rhythm, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising Stars**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with a new Chapter for y'all! Okay I really don't have anything to say so lets, get to. Remember, if you have any idea's you want to share or any songs you want me to listen to, don't be shy to let me know, I'm open to any ideas! Thank you Ash141 for the amazing idea and song! I love it 3. So yeah, don't be shy! Anyway, I know y'all are eager to read! So let's get ready for take off in 5…4..3..2..1.. BLAST OFF!**

 **Instagram: Musical_Rhythm**

 **Hope you enjoy~ 3**

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 3**

 **Flo Rida- Wild one ft Sia**

 **Bubbles: Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do**

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

 **Brick: I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumpin Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it x3  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
**

 **Butch: Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it,  
and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models**

Buttercup: Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

Boomer: Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka

 **Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby til the freaky show  
What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, pri-private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane**

Blossom: Hey I heard you were a wild one

 **Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do**

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

Bubbles: I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl

 **Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie**

Buttercup: Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

Blossom: I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl...

Silence…

Both groups of teens wait anxiously for the music companies thoughts on their first song.

"I like it!" One lady says.

All the important music people are sitting at a long meeting table and just got finished listening to their song.

"Yeah, so do I." A man says with a proud nod.

"What the hell was that!" A man says, more specifically, the _boss._

The teens jump, startled from his out burst.

"What?" Bubbles stutters.

"I don't like it. I'm sorry but that was the worst song I ever heard from you guys. Highly disappointed."

The teens stare at him in shock. Bubbles becomes nervous and gulps, thinking the worst. Will they be fired?

"You're all fired."

"WHAT!?" Buttercup and Butch exclaims.

Jerry and Dave steps in immediately.

"Wait wait wait Mr. Comer. We have a better idea that will most likely give you guys more money."

"And what would that be?"

"Okay so, Jerry and I were thinking that maybe, instead of combining the girls and the boys. They can compete in this all out band competition."

The boss thinks about this suggestion for a while, then. He agrees.

All the teens cheer because 1.) they're not losing their job. 2.) instead of working together, they're going to be competing against each other!

All the teens immediately agreed and signed the papers, eager.

 **0~0~0**

 **Bubbles pov**

Omg I can't believe this! This is more exciting then the new member competition! I'm positive that we'll win. I can just feel it.

I skip downstairs with my suitcase, blasting music into my ears, and wait for Buttercup to get down here. Gosh she's always the one who takes forever. Eventually though, she comes downstairs with her suitcase and starts heading out the door with Blossom and Jerry. As I walk to the car, I can't help but get a little more exited because I'm going to be riding on the same plane with Boomer! Maybe I might even sit next to him. I bit my lip in excitement and hop into the car. L.A here we come!

 **0~0~0**

"Flight 16, flight 16."

"Oh that's us!" I say, jumping up from my seat and rushing to the ticket collector lady. I throw her my ticket and rush onto the plane with a huge grin on my face. I ignore the people gasping and whispering and squealing as I walk forward to the first class seats and take my seat, Buttercup, Blossom, and Jerry doing the same.

I reject everyone who asks if they can sit next to me.

"Bubbles what's your problem?" Buttercup asks, getting comfy and getting her sleeping eye mask.

"Oh nothing, nothing." I avoid the question smoothly and sit back. The next 5 people that walk in almost has me bouncing in my seat.

Boomer's here.

Even though he's only wearing a none-sleeve blue hoodie with a gray long sleeve underneath and black joggers and tennis shoes, he looks so hot. With hair that looks like he just woke up, but it looks so sexy on him. When he walks up to me I can't help the butterflies that erupt in my stomach, especially when he smiles at me.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

"N-no! Not at all..! You can sit here, if you want!"

"Thanks." he says as he sits next to me.

"Oh, so you were saving the seat for him the whole time?" Blossom says with a teasing smirk.

"What? Psshhhh! No!" I try to play off.

"Then why were you rejecting everyone who asked to sit next to you?"

"…Shut up Blossom!"

I huff and cross my arms pouting while Blossom laughs.

"Awwwe, you're so cute." I hear Boomer coo. I turn to him to see him smirking and I smirk back.

"Thanks, you are too."

I see him blush a bit and is about to say something when…

"Boomieeee!"

 _Oh for the love of-_

I rub my face in irritation as I hear her annoying voice flirt with Boomer.

"Well, I hope she doesn't ruin your time on this flight." I hear her say with a sickening sweet tone. I glare at her and she smirks in response.

"Brat, I doubt she'll ruin my time, she's actually really nice."

She just rolls her eyes and she… she sits in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. My anger flares up for just a second, but then it vanishes as I realize that… she's his girlfriend. She can do things like that if she wants to..

"Brat, seriously?"

"What?'

"Nothing.. shouldn't you be in your seat?"

"They didn't announce-"

"Would everyone please take your seats and strap in, we are getting ready for take off."

"Move! Move out my way! Boy if you don't get yo ass out my way!"

"Sorry sorry jeez!" I hear Butch reply.

"I'm so sorry! I- ugh, Diajah be more nicer to people!"

Wait. Could it be? But how..

"Bubbles girl! Heeeyy! How come I had to find out that you were leaving from Jerry!"

"Diajah! Analiah! Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here!" I gush in excitement.

"You really thought that we were gonna stay here while you go to L.A!? Girl you must be outside your mind."

I giggle in response. This is perfect! I thought I was gonna die listening to them flirt.

"Um, could you move please?"

"Ugh.. well, I'll see you when we land Boomie~' She says as she gets off him.

Finally.

But then she decided to bend down and kiss him. But not a simple peck, they literally have a make-out session right in-front of me. I'm pretty sure I saw some tongue. They were having mouth sex. Right. In. front. Of. Me. And the whole time she was looking me straight in my eyes. I could tell Boomer was trying hard not to make any sounds, but he was failing miserably.

"Girl if you don't get out my way! Don't nobody wanna be watching y'all swap gums. Shoo.." Diajah says as shoves her way through them. I smirk a bit. That's my girl.

She pulls away and licks her lips and glares at Diajah. Then she gives him one last kiss before strutting off, flipping her hair, with a smirk.

I was fuming.

I know, I don't have a right to be, but I couldn't help it. Jealousy is a nasty feeling. And it was consuming me. I watch Boomer as he tries to get himself together with a flustered face. He then looks at me and embarrassment is written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, you had to uh.. watch that." He says, rubbing the back of his head.

I shrug and turn away from him, facing the window, and crossing my arms. I hear him sigh as he straps in and gets comfortable.

I really shouldn't be mad, but I don't know why I am. They have the right to do that. Maybe because they did it right in front of me? I shake my head and continue looking out the window, watching as we take off into the sky.

 **0~0~0**

"Bubbles?"

"What."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

I roll my eyes in reply as I ignore him.

"Bubbles.."

…..

"Bubblessss.."

…..

"Bubbllleessss..!"

"What Boomer! What. Do you want."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you specifically! I'm mad at! Just..! Ugh! Forget it." I say as I slump down in my seat.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the kiss was horrible –"

"Ha! Bullcrap. Might as well have sex right in front of me."

"Hm… you jealous?" He says teasingly.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

I turn to face but immediately regret it.

Why does he have to be so damn hot!

I just want to attack him. So bad.

Wait what?

Calm down Bubbles calm down!

I need to control my hormones. I'm 18 after all.

But he's just so sexy.. oh my gosh he's so good looking.

"I don't have to read your mind to know that you think I'm amazingly sexy."

I blush.

"Shut up!"

He chuckles and winks.

"I think you're sexy to." He says teasingly, having the nerve to put his hand on my thigh!

"Boomer!"

"What?"

"Y-you have a girlfriend!"

"Well-"

"Now I know! I don't see yo grubby lil hands on my best friend! You dirty lil crusty lil boy!" Diajah butts in. I look up to see her facing us over her seat and glaring daggers at Boomer. And Boomer just stares at her with wide eyes, slowly taking his hand off my thigh.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Butch says from across the way.

"And what chu gone do?" She says in a sassy tone while slowly looking at Butch.

"….I can't wait until C.J meets you!"

"Who the hell is C.J? You know what, I don't care, let's get back to the topic. Now why, were your hands on my best friend?"

"Well, because I.. I don't know.. teasing I guess?"

"That ain't no damn excuse! Boy I ought-a sock yo ass!"

Boomer flinches and glances at me scared. I giggle and wink at him.

"That's Diajah for you."

"Ma'am could you please not yell on the plane. Thank you."

"Oh, sorry," She says as she sits down. Boomer lets out a sigh of relief until.

"Don't think I forgot about you pretty boy. Puttin yo hands on other woman. _With_ a girlfriend. Ought-a be ashamed of yo-self."

Boomer stares at her seat in disbelief, and I bust out laughing.

 **0~0~0**

"Awwwe! That's so cute!"

"I'm never gonna let her live this down."

"Wow bro, did you score?"

"Don't make me smack you."

"Diajah be nice!"

I slowly wake up from all the commotion and stifle a yawn.

What am I laying on? Its soft and warm.. kind of hard.. wait a second.

I look up to see Boomer grinning at me.

"Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?"

I quickly sit up and fumble with my seat belt flustered while everyone laughs.

"I got a picture to!"  
"Shut up!

Boomer chuckles and gets out his seat and stretches.

…..

Holy Moly he's got some good abs..

I get up and quickly walk out, since the plane ride is over and we landed already, we were the last ones out.

When I'm off the plane I stretch and shake out my limbs, and crack my neck. That was a.. interesting plane ride.

"Whooo-wii! It's such a beautiful day here in L.a! Yes indeed!" Diashia gushes.

"Yeah, it sure it." Blossom says looking around.

"I just want to hurry up and get to the hotel so I can sleep." Buttercup says tiredly.

"Me too." Butch yawns out.

"Any of y'all wanna hit the beach?"

"I'm down, but we should all get some proper rest and something to eat before we go." Brick says.

"Boomer and I will get the suitcases." Mitch says as him and Boomer go and get our suitcases.

I don't see their girlfriends anywhere. I wonder where-

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" We hear Berserk say as she comes storming up to us with the rest of them. Oh my gosh.

"Hey guys." Brick says as he nods towards them, coming back with his suitcase.

"Bricky! I missed you!" she says as she runs up to him and hugs him. He awkwardly pats her back.

"Heh heh, yeah."

"Girl if you don't get off him! He seems uncomfortable."

"He's my boyfriend. So I can hug him if I want." Berserk says as she glares at Diashia.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Diashia says as she holds her hands up in surrender.

"He does seem uncomfortable." Buttercup says

"They all look uncomfortable to me." I whisper to her.

"Here Bubbles." I hear Boomer say as he walks up to me with my suitcase.

"Awe thanks! ….. Boomie~" I say teasingly.

I see him blush and smile a bit. Awwwwwe!

"Only I can call him that! Bitch."

I immediately glare at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said, bitch."

I'm in her face instantly.

"You better watch your mouth."

"Or else what?"

"You'll get hurt. Real bad."

"Is that a threat?"

This girl makes me sick. I'm about to show her what I can actually do until Boomer steps in and pulls me away from her.

"Alright I think that's enough for today."

"Tell your sorry excuse for a girlfriend that." I spat.

"Butch! Aye! Over here!"

Who's that? Psh, I don't know and I don't care. I just want to get to the hotel already. We have a long day tomorrow, and I'm pissed.

 **0~0~0**

 **No ones pov**

"Butch man! I know you hear me!"

"C.J!"

C.J then runs to Butch and they both hug tightly, in a manly way.

"Butch man! What's good! Awe man it's been so long! How old are you now 80!"

"I'm 19 C.J! We're the same age!"

C.J laughs in response and man hugs Brick next.

"Brick! My man! How's it goin! You dumped that hoe yet?"

"Nah, not yet. But look, the Utoniums are here-"

"What!? You brought them hotties here! Bro y'all scored!"

"Not only that, but they brought friends to, and they're pretty hot."

"Really, lemme see."

C.J looks around and spots, Diajah.

"Damn."

"But dude, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

C.J was already walking towards her.

Diajah is sitting down on her phone when C.J walks up to her rubbing his hands and looking her up and down.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" he says, licking his lip.

Diajah looks at him and her eyes widens for a split second before a scowl sets on her face.

"None of your damn business."

"Woah baby there's no need to be feisty! But I like em like that."

"Boy if you don't get out my way with that crap! Don't nobody wanna hear all dat."

"How about we talk about this over dinner?"

"Look. I came here to have some fun. And dance. Dassit."

"Oh you dance too?"

"Yeah."

C.J id about to say something when he see's her grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"Where are you going!"

"With everyone else."

C.J then realizes that everyone is indeed leaving, and he feels like a dumbass.

 **0~0~0**

 **Blossom's pov**

The hotel is beautiful! It's so big and elegant. As we're walking to out room, I even see some of the contestants for the competition. I'm actually pretty excited about this now. This isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be.

"If you touch me one more time, you gone catch these hands, I'm tellin you. And I'm not playin."

I hear C.J laugh in response and walk into his hotel room.

Man, I think he's gonna get dropped kicked one day by Diajah, I've seen her do it before. I don't think I laughed so hard in my life.

As I'm unlocking my hotel door, I feel a presence behind me. I glance behind me and see Brick.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I can't find the bathroom, can you help me?"

I roll my eyes and open my door, about to walk in when he stops me.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanna grab a bite with me? Maybe walk on the beach?" He asks, biting his lip in anticipation.

I ignore the pervy thoughts going through my head as I stare at him.

"Brick I don't know.."

"Please..?"

"But what about your girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter, she won't find out."

"You're making it sound like you're cheating." I say bluntly.

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"You know what? No." I say, walking into my room, but then he grabs my wrist.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Just.. please?" He says, looking at me. I look back at him and have a debate in my head.

"Fine. But only this once."

"Yes!" He semi-shouts as he rushes me out the hotel. I yelp in surprise and suppress a smile. I hope this is worth it

 _ **0~0~0**_

 _"Wait so you mean to tell me, that you and your brothers got into this big fight over a girl, that you all liked, and you guys were 7!" I laughed, as I swirled some of my pasta on my fork and ate some. This pasta is really good._

 _"I know, I know, funny right? Mitch was the one who made us make-up, actually. He had his own girl at the time." He explained, taking a bite of his burger._

 _"Wait, is Mitch your brother or..?"_

 _"No, he's actually our best friend. But he's like a bother to us._

 _"Ohhh."_

 _"Yeah._

 _"Oh my god, you guys were ridiculous." I giggle._

 _"Yeah, I guess we were. After that we went through this phase where we didn't even talk to girls. Not even if one liked us."_

 _"Are you serious!"_

 _"Yeah! It wasn't until 7_ _th_ _grade when Butch got his first girlfriend. He would always brag about her and stuff. Then next thing you know, she dumps him for Butch's enemy at the time. Roger Giles. Every girls dream guy. Butch was crushed."_

 _"Awe, poor Butch."_

 _"Yeah, but he got over it, they were only together for like, 2 days."_

 _"2 days!"_

 _"I know right."_

 _"Oh my god.. you boys are a mess." I shake my head in mock disappointment._

 _"Yeah, but I love them." He says with a soft smile. I look at him, and I feel a blush creep onto my face. Why does he have to be so handsome!?_

 _"U-Um, that reminds me, what made you guys want to become a band?" I ask, a bit flustered. I see him stare at for a bit before answering._

 _"Well, it all started when we were little. We always wanted to become famous. We would always sing together and do talent shows and stuff. Then we found Dave and he hooked us up completely."_

 _"Ahhh, I see."  
"What about you?"_

 _I tense up a bit. I knew he would ask, but I wasn't ready._

 _"I uh.. same. Jerry found us and bam, we were popstars."_

 _"Wow, I guess we're both lucky."_

 _"Heh, yeah.."_

 _We fall into a awkward silence until he clears his throat and asks a question._

 _"So, do you have a boyfriend?"_

 _I'm surprised by the question, but nonetheless I answer._

 _"No I don't, I only had 1 in my life and I was 16, we broke because of long distance."_

 _He nods in understanding and eats a fry._

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"How's your relationship."_

 _Brick scoffs._

 _"It's fake."_

 _I blink in surprise._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"It's fake."_

 _"But how..?"_

 _Okay, so our girlfriends, also known as Unities Angels, were obsessed with us, as every other teen girl was, but they were also a band, and they made a deal with our music company. Princess would pay them a lot of money if they were able to date us. So then, this happened. I tried coping with it, showing her that I love her and what not, but you can't force that kind of stuff. But of we treat them bad, then the deal is over, and we're no longer stars."_

 _"Oh my gosh.." I say shocked._

 _"So in a way I'm single, but I'm also not."_

 _"I'm so sorry.."_

 _He shrugs in response and drinks his shake._

 _"Anyways, I think we should get going. It's getting late."_

 _I nod in agreement and wipe my mouth while getting up. As we walk to the register, I'm taking money out of my wallet, only to be stopped by Brick._

 _"What?_

 _"I'm paying."_

 _"Um, no it's fine, I'll pay for myself."_

 _"No, I insist."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Thank you." He says as he pays. I roll my eyes and put my wallet away._

 _"So, did you like this?" He asks as we walk on the beach, back to our hotel._

 _"Yeah, it was really nice, thank you."_

 _"Anytime." He says with a smile._

 _"So, what are your thoughts on the whole competing thing?"_

 _"I believe me and my boys are gonna win."_

 _"Oh please. Spare me the lies."_

 _He laughs in response and looks at me._

 _"You think you're gonna win."_

 _"I don't think, I know." I say with a wink._

 _He chuckles and we continue walking._

 _ **Back at the hotel**_

 _"Thank you, for tonight." I say with a shy smile, getting out my key-card and looking at him._

 _"No problem, I had fun."_

 _"So did I."_

 _He smiles at me and grabs my hand. I immediately blush and stare at him._

 _"I hope we can do this again. Sometime."_

 _"Y-yeah, me too" I stutter._

 _He chuckles and slowly kisses my hand._

 _I don't think I ever blushed so hard in my_ _ **life**_ _._

 _He stands back up and winks._

 _"See you tomorrow." He says as he walks to his room and goes in, throwing a goodnight over his shoulder._

 _What the hell_ _._

 _What just happened_ _._

 _I look around to make sure no one saw and quickly walk into my room, flopping on-top of my bed._

 _Brick JoJo just kissed my hand_ _._

 _I cover my still red face and scream into my pillow. I wonder if it's going to be awkward tomorrow. Oh my gosh, what if he kissed me!_

 _Okay I need to stop thinking these ridiculous thoughts._

 _I sigh and get up. I change, brush my teeth, and brush my hair, and get back into the bed._

 _Brick JoJo, you are a strange, strange, boy._

 _ **0~0~0**_

 _"Blossom! Blossom! Wake up!"_

 _I hear banging and yelling and I quickly jump out of bed, startled. I put a hand on my heart and take deep breathes."_

 _"Blossom wake up! It's time for breakfast!"_

 _I swing open the door with an irritated look and glare at Buttercup._

 _"Finally. I thought it was gonna take ages for you to get up."_

 _"You ruined my sleep."_

 _"Who cares, just hurry up. I heard they have bacon and pancakes down in the lobby and I want first dibs!"_

 _"Not if I get to them first." I hear Butch say in the background._

 _I close the door as I hear them start to bicker._

 _I quickly get ready for the day, and put on a little more make-up then usual._

 _What?_

 _I can do what I want._

 _I walk out my door with my purse and make my way down to the lobby._

 _"Blossom! Wait!"_

 _I turn around to see Brick running towards me, quickly putting his hat on backwards as he stops next to me._

 _"Good morning." I say, continuing walking to the lobby, him following beside me._

 _"Moring."_

 _"Sleep well?"_

 _"Yeah, you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _As we get there, we see everyone eating and having conversation. But once we walk in, everyone goes quiet._

 _"What?" I ask, looking at everyone._

 _"Oh nothing, nothing." Bubbles says, continuing to eat her blue berry muffin._

 _"So, Blossom, where were you last night?" Buttercup asks._

 _"No where."_

 _"Come to think of it, Brick wasn't in his room either." Mitch says, smirking at Brick._

 _"Cut it out you guys." Brick says, rolling his eyes._

 _'Okay, okay, whatever." Butch says, eating a piece of bacon._

 _I go away to get some food. That was kind of weird. Did they see is last night? Maybe. I don't really care, nothing happened._

 _A flashback of the kiss replayed in my head and I blushed a bit while putting some eggs and bacon and waffles on my plate, with a side of strawberries._

 _After everyone eats, we all pile into a big car, and drive to the comp stadium, where the competition with be held._

 _As we're driving there, I see billboards, advertisements, poster, and blimps advertising our competition, and the prize they get if they win._

 _This is going to be difficult. There are a lot of talented people out there, and we can only pick one. I hope this goes well._

 _ **And that's a wrap rocket blasters! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 4 because that chapter, tiny spoiler, is gonna have a huge surprise ;). Don't forget to review to tell me your thoughts! Musical Rhythm, out! (Sorry if the writing is all weird, my computer was acting up so yeah, please ignore it, lol)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rising Stars**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS ROCKET BLASTERS! It's ya gurl Musical back at it again with a NEW chapter! I hope you all have an amazing year and I wish you all the best of luck in life! Hearts and clovers and all that good stuff everywhere! WOOOH! Imma be getting my workout on this year. Yes sir. (even tho I told myself that last year XD). Feel free to tell me your New Years resolutions! It'd be awesome to know what y'all have planned for this year ;). I got nothing else to say.. So let's, get to it. So now… get ready for blast off.. in 3…2…1… GOTTA BLAST! (sorry for the slow update!)**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **I don't own anything cept da ideeeaaaa**

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 4**

 _ **~3 days later~**_

 **{The Competition}**

It's currently night time at the competition and it's hype! Lights are everywhere, the crowd is excited and wild, people walking around shouting out the food that they're selling. It's amazing! The boys and the girls are back stage getting ready, let's see what they're up to, shall we?

 **Blossom's pov**

O.M.G

I'm so excited right now. I can hear how excited the crowd is. I am pretty nervous though. I've never done this before, so I'm also kind of nervous.

"Hey Blossom, you ready?" Buttercup calls over while putting on her high heel.

"Yeah, almost." I say, touching up my make-up and fixing my dress. I'm wearing a knee-length sparkly red dress that has a V cut, showing some cleavage, with a pair of black open toe heels. I'm also sporting a red winged smokey-eye with some gold highlight and red lipstick, and I'm also wearing blue feather earrings and my hair is in a curly half up-do. I must admit, I look sexy as fuck.

Bubbles is wearing a blue skin tight knee-length drees that exposes her sides and shows some cleavage. She's sporting a blue smokey-eye with winged liner and red lips and hooped earrings with red heels and her hair is in a side fishtail braid.

Buttercup is wearing a knee-length green dress that has a V on the backside and a small V on her chest. She's wearing a green smokey-eye with winged linear and purple lipstick with Dimond earrings with green pumps and her hair is in a slicked high ponytail.

We all look hot, and ready to judge. And after this, we're going to go out clubbing with our new member!

"We look sexy as hell." Bubbles says as she checks herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah we do!" Buttercup says, touching herself up to.

"I think Brick will think so too." Bubbles says teasingly as she eyes me. I blush in response and scowl. But inside I'm hoping he's going to notice that I made an effort today. Ever since our hangout, we've been on two more hangouts. I've really gotten to know him better. And every night when he would walk me to my room, he always kissed my hand. I'm surprised Berserk hasn't done anything. Even though Brick said they weren't really dating, I'm still iffy about it. Obviously Berserk thinks they're actually dating but it's not real..

I shake my head and sigh. I need to stop thinking about this, we have a comp to do.

We suddenly hear a knock on the door and we all say come in. They then walk in and my stomach erupts with butterflies once I see Brick. He's looking so handsome. He's wearing a red long sleeve with jeans and red converse. Simple yet sexy. His hair is combed hair back into a men-bun with his backwards hat on.

"Hello ladies. We're looking stunning tonight, aren't we?" Mitch says with a smile.

"Stunning? They look sexy as fuck." Butch says, looking Buttercup up and down. Buttercup rolls her eyes, but her cheek turned a bit pink.

Boomer then walks up to Bubbles and Bubbles starts blushing as she smiles at him.

"H-Hi Boomer!"

"Hey Bubbles, you look very beautiful." He compliments, with soft smile.

"Thank you." She says with a shy smile. Oh they're so cute.

"You look handsome." She says, looking back at him.

"Thanks, I tried." He says with a shrug.

"No, he literally tried." Butch intervenes, smirking at Boomer.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave us alone about whether he looks good and he spent like, 1 hour on his hair." Brick says.

Boomer blushes in embarrassment and scowls. Bubbles giggles then it turns into a laugh. Boomer looks at her and smiles, chuckling. Oh gosh they are just so cute.

Brick then turns back to me with a laughing smile.

"So, I was wondering if-"

"Brickyy!~"

 _Dammit_.

Their girlfriends come walking into the room, wearing some of the most, revealing dresses I've ever seen. I wanted to gag. Who would wear a see through dress in public. Who. **(*cough*Rihanna*cough*;) )**

They clung themselves onto the boys and I felt jealousy slowly start to simmer inside me. I don't like how Berserk can touch him so freely and, I can't. But, they're "dating". I roll my eyes at the thought. But I inwardly scold myself. I shouldn't be feeling like this, I don't even have feelings for Brick. I barely know him!

"Blossom!" Bubbles harshly whispers in my ear.

"What."

"Your fingers!"

I look down to see my finger tips turning pink and quickly becoming red. I gasp and quickly look around to see if anyone else noticed and quickly control myself, the pinkish-red hue disappearing from my fingers. I need to learn how to control my feelings more. I take a deep breath and look back at the evil girls.

The UA's (Unities Angels) look and my sisters and I, and I see jealousy and envy flash in their eyes as they look us up and down.

I look over to Bubbles and see her smirk at Brat.

"See something you like boo-boo?" She says as she cocks her head to the side slightly and stares at her.

"No." Brat says with an eyeroll.

"Well," Bubbles starts as she walks up to Boomer.

"I know your _boyfriend_ see's something he likes." She says as she drops it down low and slowly comes back up, her butt on Boomer the whole way up, and Boomer just watches with wide eyes.

We all stare at Bubbles with wide eyes. That was a bold move, but it was a good one, I'll admit. I look at Brat to see her fuming, her sisters looking equally upset. Bubbles then turns around and faces Boomer with a seductive smirk, she leans in and whispers something in his ear and pulls away with a wink, walking back to Buttercup and I. Boomer's face beat red as he stares at Bubbles, more like stares at her body.

"Bubbles what did you say to him!?" Buttercup harshly whispers to her.

"I can't believe I did that.." Bubbles says as he face slowly becomes red as she avoids eye contact with Boomer.

"Boomer what the hell! Why would you let her do that!"

"I don't.. know.."

"Leave the guy alone!"

We all look towards the door to see Diajah walking in, looking more diva then ever. She's wearing a dark red bodycon dress with red pumps while sporting a silver smokey-eye with a really impressive winged liner that brings out her light brown eyes and velvet lips with hoop earrings and her hair has 3 slick side braids going up and the rest of her hair is in beautiful bouncy curls, I wish I had her hair.

"Heeeyyyy! Y'all lookin sexxxyyy!" Diajah compliments, walking up to us.

"Thank youu!" My sisters and I say.

"Diajah, you look.. wow!" Bubbles enthused.

"Thanks Boo, I'm gonna be feelin myself tonight! When we goin to the club?"

"When we pick the winner, then after we're going to go to the club." I explain.

"Okay, okay." She nods as she scans the room and her eyes land on the UA's and her eyes widens.

"Ooooohhhhh.." She says lowly.

"What?" Then say.

"Nothin, you do you boo, you do you." She says, dismissing them with a flick of her fingers.

"I know you know we look good." Berserk says, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she tightens her hold on Bricks arm.

"Yeah." Brat throws in.

Diajah stares at them.

"…Y'all smellin ya-selves.." She says in disgust.

"What?" Brat asks dumbly.

"I smell just fine." Princess says.

Dumbasses.

"Diajah!? Is that you!" We hear CJ say as he walks in with his mouth wide open.

"Oh here he go.." Diajah sighs, but I see her fighting back a smile as she glares at him.

"My baby be lookin fine!" He compliments, walking up to her.

"I know." She says sassily while putting a her hand on her hip. He smirks and pulls her close.

"I can't wait to grind against that when we get to the club.." He mutters, biting his lip in the process while looking her up and down. Oh he messed up right there..

"Boooy if you don't get yo hands, off of me!" She exclaims through clenched teeth, elbowing him in his chest with such force that he stumbles back winded.

"I know you like being close to me." He gasps out, rubbing his chest.

We see as Diajah tries hitting him in his face with a scowl on her face, but he dodges with a laugh. I chuckle and shake my head. These two are gonna be a handful.

Just then the stage director walks in, interrupting Diajah's and CJ's little argument.

"Utonium's, Jojo's, you're on." The stage director says, leaving our room after.

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road!" Buttercup announces, rushing out the room. All of us follow after her, but then my mind wonders to what Brick was trying to ask me earlier..

 **0~0~0**

"Alright now, it's time for the Comp!" The host shouts. The crowd goes wild, chanting out names and all. It feels amazing!

"Without further a-do! Give it up for the JoJo's!"

The goes even more wild as the boys walk out, waving and smiling and winking.

Diajah then turns to us and looks at each and everyone of us.

"Look, don't be nervous, just do what ya gotta do. Now go out there, look pretty, and judge ya asses off. Y'all got this!" She says with a wink, walking off to go find a seat. CJ also wishes us luck, rushing after Diajah to find a seat.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and get ready for the host to call us out.

 _Come on Blossom. You. Can do this. You got this._

"Now I give you! THE UTONIUMS!"

My stomach drops as he introduces us, but I put on a smile and walk out, waving, smiling, and touching our fans hands.

 _Alright. So far so good_.

I sit in my seat, next to Brick, and get situated.

"You feeling okay?" Brick askes me, looking at me with slight concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Don't be, it'll be okay."

I nod and smile a bit. _Let's get this over with.._

 **0~0~0**

"Now, I know you all are excited, I am too! But it's time for our last contestant to be introduced! She's a young girl from Houston and she's always wanted to be in a singing group, more specifically, in the Utonium's music group. Ladies and gentlemen. I introduce to you, Robin Synder!"

I freeze.

Did he just say..?

No it can't be..

She..

I look over to my sisters and see them in the same state of shock, and the boys just look at us in confusion.

I look to the stage and see her walk out and my breath gets caught in my throat.

 _It's actually her._

 _She's actually here._

 _Alive._

 _Standing_.

I swallow the lump in my throat and force a smile.

She walks up, gripping the mic in her hand, smiling.

I haven't seen her smile since..

"Hello." I say into the mic.

"Hi!" She chirps.

"Tell us about yourself beautiful." Mitch says, sending her a wink. She blushes a bit and smiles more.

"I'm from Houston, I'm 18 years old, and I love to sing and play instruments."

"Are you in college?" Bubbles asks.

"Nope."

"What will you be singing for us today?" I ask.

"I will be singing a song titled Stay."

"Alrighty, good luck, impress us." Buttercup says with a wink.

She smiles and walks back to the middle of the stage and looks at the musicians to start the music.

 **Zedd, Alessia Cara- Stay**

 **Robin: Waiting for the time to pass you by..**

 **Hope the winds of change will change you're mind.**

 **I could give a thousand reasons why. And I know you, and you've got to.**

 **Make it on your own but we don't have to grow up we can stay forever young.**

 **Livin on my sofa, drinkin rum and cola underneath the rising sun.**

 **I could give a thousand reasons why.**

 **But you're goin, and you know that.**

 **All you have to do is**

 **Stay!**

 **A minute!**

 **Just take!**

 **You're time!**

 **The clock!**

 **Is tickin!**

 **So stay!**

 **All you have to do is wait**

 **A second**

 **You're hands, on mine**

 **The clock**

 **Is tickin**

 **So stay**

 _ ***tic-toc tic-toc tic-toc***_

 ***beat break***

Wow! I've never noticed that Robin could actually sing. I already wanted her on the group, and I could tell my sisters did too. I look at the boys and see them nodding, but Mitch is completely memorized by Robin. He's watching her every move as she dances on the stage. Oooohhhh! *wink wink*. I look back on the stage and watch her as she dances and has fun. Her smile widens when the crowd starts cheering for her and looks at us judges with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I feel like crying, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She's back, alive.

 **Won't admit what I already know**

 **I've never been the best at letting go**

 **I don't want to spend the night alone!**

 **Guess I need you!**

 **And I need to**

 **Make it on my own but I don't wanna grow up**

 **We can stay forever young**

 **Livin on my sofa**

 **Drinkin rum and cola underneath the rising sun**

 **I could give a million reasons whyyy**

 **But you're goin!**

 **And you know that**

She then jumps off the stage and walks to our judging table, smiling at all of us, specially my sisters and I.

 **All you have to do is**

 **Stay**

 **A minute**

 **Just take**

 **Your tiiime**

 **The clock**

 **Is tickin**

 **So stay**

 **All you have to do is**

 **Wait**

 **A second**

 **Your hands**

 **On mine**

 **The clock**

 **Is tickin**

 **So Staayyy-y-y-y-y-y**

 ***Beat Break***

 **All you have to is stay!**

…

 **All you have to do is stay-eyay-eyay-ay**

 **So stay!**

 **Yeah**

 **Al you have to do is**

 **Stay!**

 **A minute!**

 **Just take**

 **Your time**

 **The clock**

 **Is tickin**

 **So stay!**

 **All you have to do is**

 **Wait!**

 **A second!**

 **Your hands**

 **On mine**

 **The clock**

 **Is tickin**

 **So stay!**

 **All you have to do is stay!**

Once she done she pants into the mic as the crowd wild, chanting her name. I'm highly impressed. She looks at us and waits for our answers. I turn to everyone else as we discuss our decision.

"What do you think?" Bubbles asks.

"I think she's the winner." Mitch says

"Well she is pretty good." Butch says.

"And she has an amazing voice." Boomer throws in.

"Seems like we have a winner." Buttercup says with a smirk as we all turn to look back at Robin.

"Thank you Robin, you did very well." I compliment with a smile.

"Will all the contestants please come to the stage."

I look at all the contestants, but only one is going to be the winner. I feel kind of bad for all the rest that are going home.

"Thank you all foe performing for us tonight, you all did a very fantastic job. But there can only be one winner." Bubbles says into her mic.

"The winner is.." Buttercup starts.

…

"ROBIN SYNDER!" We all exclaim.

She screams in excitement and jumps up and down. We smile at her.

"Congratulations, you're now in the Utonium's singing group!" My sisters and I say into our mics.

Confetti is everywhere and everyone is cheering and clapping. Could this day get any better?

 _ **Backstage**_

"And she pretty too! Can't wait to doll her up so we can go to the club! Ayyye!" Diajah says, sticking out her tongue while doing a mini shoulder dance.

"Cuz we finna get turned the fuck up!" She enthused.

Just then a knock sounds at our door, and we all say come in. Robin walks into the room with a huge smile on her face.

We all squeal and run towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Imma give y'all some time." Diajah says as she walk out, giving Robin a wink and slapping her butt. Robin jumps and stares at her as she walks off.

"You'll get used to it!" Bubbles laughs, hugging her tightly.

"Bubbles.. I can't.. Breathe!" Robin gasps out.

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" Bubbles apologizes, stepping back, smiling big.

"Robin where have you been!?" Buttercup exclaims.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you since.." Bubbles mumbles, glancing away.

We all become silent.

"Hey.." Robin says softly, and we all look at her.

"It's in the past, forget about it, I'm here, and I'm fine. That's all that matters." She whispers, pulling us all close to her in a group hug. We hug in silence as we cry. Tears of happiness, and sadness.

"Gah.. my make-up!" Bubbles sniffles, causing us all to laugh while dabbing our faces gently with Kleenex.

"I missed you all so much! I finally had the courage to meet you all and it was even better because you guys were hosting a competition and it was just the perfect idea." She gushes, smiling at all of us.

"We missed you too Robin." I say wit a gentle smile.

"So.. who's that brown head boy..?" She asks.

My sisters and I smirk knowingly and look at her.

"Who, Mitch?" Bubbles asks.

"Oh that's his name?"

"Yeah, why, you think he's cute?"  
"Pshh.. no.. I mean. He's not bad looking.." She says, glancing away.

Bubbles laughs.

"Well, he was staring at you when you were performing." Bubbles says with a smirk.

"Really?"  
"Yes! You should've seen him, I think I saw him drool." I chuckled, eyeing her with a knowing look.

"Oh gosh, stop it you guys!"

We all laugh in response only to be interrupted by the door again. Diajah walks in with the boys following behind her. Hm, looks like they got rid of their girlfriends.

"Um, what are you boys doing in here?" Buttercup asks, eyeing them.

"Aren't we going to the club?" Butch asks.

"Yeah, but we ain't goin with her lookin like dis." Diajah says, gesturing to Robin.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Robin asks, looking at herself.

"I think she looks fine." Mitch says, smiling softly at Robin, causing her to blush and glare at him, causing him to blink in surprise.

"She's wearing a flannel with shorts and sneakers. We goin to the club. Not school. Now get!"" She shouts, making them all run out the room. I laugh and shake my head.

"Now, it's time to transform you into a _Diva_ girl!" Diajah exclaims while smacking her gum and touching Robins hair.

"Alright girls, let's work our magic." Bubbles says, grabbing the curling wand with a smirk.

Robin gulps and nervously chuckles.

"Not to much guys, please."  
"Oh girl hush, we gots dis." Diajah reassures, looking through the closet.

"Prepare to make guys mouth drop, cuz we's about to make you look sensational." Diajah says, holding up a dress with a smirk.

"Let's do this."

 **And that's a wrap rocket Blaster! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chap! Don't forget to review! Musical Rhythm, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rising Stars**

 **What's gud Rocket Blasters it's ya gurl Musical back at it again with a new CHAPTER! *dabs on chapter*. Yuuuh! How y'all like my last chapter, surprising? No? WELL. Be prepared for this chapter, cuz it's gonna be one hell of a chapter.. hopefully…. ANYWAYS! I have nothin else to say so let's, get to. So now.. let's get ready for blast off.. in 3..2..1.. BLAST OFF!**

 ***WARNING*: There will be drinking, mature scenes, (no, no sex, but still XD) and vulgar language. (they are going to the club after all ;D ).**

 **Hello to my silent viewers/readers, I know you're there ;) (You might not be so silent after you read this chapter! ;D)**

 **I don't own nothin cept da ideaaa**

 **Hope you enjoy~ ;)**

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 5**

 **Bubble's pov**

"Mm, mm, mm! Girl! You look fine!"

"Do I..?" Robin asks, trying to pull her dress down.

"Yeah girl!" Diajah reassures.

Robin is wearing a thigh-length dark purple bodycon dress, heart shaped front, with silver triangle earrings and purple open toe heels. She's wearing a purple smoky-eye with dark purple lip-stick and her hair is parted to the side with curls at the end. She looks hot.

"Hey Diajah, where's Analiah?" Buttercup asks.

"Oh girl, she at the hotel sick, poor thing.. must've been that sandwich they gave her on that plane!"

"Awwwe, I'll make her some soup!" I offer.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Blossom says.

"Anyways, I'm ready to go!" Buttercup complains.

"Oh girl we gone be up in there giving at the guys hard-ons! Ahhh! We get turned up! Aye, we get turned up! Ah! We get turned up!" Diajah sings while doing a mini dance with her tongue out, causing us all to laugh.

"I can't wait to go to the club! Margarita here I come!" I exclaim, smiling widely.

"I can't wait to get my grind on." Diajah says, touching herself up.

"The only person you'll be grinding on, is me babygirl." Someone says, and that someone happens to be CJ, who is currently leaning against the door frame staring at her. The rest of the guys standing beside him.

"AHA! Boy bye." She said sassily while examining her nails with crossed arms and pursed lips.

He smirks and walks to her.

"C'mon baby don't be like," He says, pulling her close.

"I just want a lil some-some.."

"Some of what! Cuz you ain't gettin nothin from me! Uh uh, no ma'am, no ham, no turkey… And get yo hands off me!"

"At least save me a dance?" He asks, ignoring her request.

"No!"

"Why?"

"No."

"Just one!" He exclaims, letting her go.

"What do I get in return?"

"Really."

"I guess you don't want to feel this ass then." She states, turning away. I hear Buttercup and Robin bust out laughing and I let out a giggle myself. Diajah is really something.

"I'll buy you food!" He blurted. Diajah slowly turns back to face him with a look in her eyes.

"…What kind of food.."

"Baby you already know! I'll hit you up with that soul food!" He beamed, bringing Diajah closer to him once again.

"Mmm, Mac&Cheese?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Black eyed peas?"

"Yup."

"Can't forget about my fried chicken now.." she says, giving him a pointed look.

"Mhm." He nods with a wide smile.

"Cala-greens?" **(Collard-greens, but that's how my family and I pronounce it XD)**

"Baby you already know!" He says with a smirk.

"…You know I can't pass up no soul food now.."

"No ma'am."

"Cuz soul food ain't no joke ya know what I'm sayin!" Diajah exclaims, getting a little hype.

"So..?" CJ asks, awaiting her answer.

"….Ooooh boy you make me so _sick_..!" She huffed, but I can see her fighting a smile.

"So that's a yes?"

"…Fine. One dance! If you ask for another one you gettin bopped upside yo head. Period."

CJ smirks triumphantly and turns to the rest of the guys with a smug look.

"Stop lookin like you won somethin! I'll smack that smirk clean off ya face."

"Baby.. why you gotta do me dirty like that.."

"Mmmmhm." She hums, giving him the stink eye while she reapplies lipstick.

Oh gosh, I love them! I seriously can't wait until they get together.

As the rest of the boys fully walk in I lock eyes with Boomer and my breathe hitches in my throat.

 _Why does he have to be so damn handsome._

He was already staring at me, his gaze heated. I watch as he rakes my body while biting his lip, making him look even more sexy. He smirks when he meets my eyes again and starts walking towards me. My eyes widens and I start to inwardly hyperventilate.

 _No no no no no no no!_

"Hey bubs."

I try to play it smooth. "H-hey Boomer! Um.. h-how's it goin?"

"You know, same-ole same-ole ." He replies with a shrug.

"Oh, same, same." I reply, nodding, while also avoiding eye contact.

"So.. pretty bold move you did back there." He says with a smirk.

I play dumb "Huh? What do you mean."

"You know, when put that ass on my di-"

"Oh that!" I cut him off quickly before he finishes that sentence. I didn't know he was dirty.. a turn on if you ask me..

"Yeah, _that_." He says, and I notice his eyes keep glancing to my chest. I become flustered.

"Yeah uh, sorry, I got caught up in the moment and uh.. yeah."

"It's cool." He replies with a shrug, running a hand through his hair.

 _I wish I could run my hands through that hair.. tug on it while he-_

Okay enough with the crazy thoughts!

I can't help it, he just so handsome and hot. His dark blue eyes, soft blonde hair, tall sexy body, just perfection.

"So.." He starts, snapping me out of my daze .

"I was wondering if tomorrow maybe, we can get something to eat? I heard there's a new sushi bar that opened, on me." He says with a dazzling smile.

Who could pass up that offer?

"Sure." I reply with a smile.

"Awesome, can't wait." He says with a wink, walking back to his brothers.

I bite my lip in excitement and walk back to the girls.

"I have a question." Boomer states.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What's soul food?"

We all hear Diajah gasp loudly, dramatically I may add, and stare at Boomer in shock. Boomer blinks and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Oh my gosh.. You don't know what soul food is!?"

"No, that's why I asked the question."

"Watch your tone."

We hear CJ snort and pat Boomer's shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me! My family is having a reunion this weekend, that's also another reason why I came on this trip. It would be awesome if y'all came through and met the family."

Everyone makes sounds of agreement and we all decide it would be a pretty good idea to meet her family. 

"I'm warning y'all though, my family don't be playin games. They'll pounce on y'all real quick." She warns.

"But it's still fun. And that's when you're going to be trying soul food." Diajah says, smirking at Boomer.

"Sounds good to me." Boomer says, smiling slightly.

"Alright y'all! I'm ready to leave, party, and grind all night." CJ butts in.

"Yeah me too, so let's hit the road." Butch says, walking out. Everyone else following. Then out of nowhere we hear a loud _SMACK_ and a yelp if pain.

"What the hell was that for!" We hear Boomer hiss in pain.

"Mhm, you thought I forgot huh? I got chu Bubbles I got chu!" We hear Diajah holler.

I stare at her for a moment before I bust out laughing.

"Diajah oh my god!" I gasp out over my laughter.

Boomer rubs his head in irritation and storms out the room, muttering curses on his way out.

I continue walking out, stifling giggles while glancing at Boomer.

I have a strange feeling that something exciting is going to happen..

 **0~0~0**

 _ **At the Club**_

 **Buttercup's pov**

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"  
"We're so lucky we get VIP."

All of us gush out in excitement as we get seated in the VIP section of the club.

"Oh we finna get turned up!"

"Aye can I get a Vodka shot over here!" CJ shouts to the waiter.

"I would like 1 mango margarita, sugar rim." I tell waiter.

"Make that 5 margarita's, sugar rim." Diajah says smirking.

The waiter nods and walks to the bar, getting our drinks.

I look around the club and see people dancing and drinking. The club is actually really big, it seems like.. it's also a strip club. I see poles on their big stage with dancers twirling around on them.

"You guys didn't tell me this was a strip club!" Robin says flustered.

"I didn't know it was a strip club, I've never been here before." Bubbles says, sipping her drink that just arrived. Damn, they have fast service too.

"Well let's make something clear, I ain't strippin tonight." Diajah says.

"UUGGGHH!" We hear CJ groan, only to earn a slap from Diajah on his head.

Poor… poor CJ..

 **I sent flowers but you said you didn't receive 'em.**

"Oh my god this my song!" Diajah exclaims, jumping up from her spot, that was next to CJ ;).

 **That girl is a real crowd pleaser.**

"Ayyyye small world all her friends know me!" She sings, dancing. I laugh and shake my head.

"So, what made you drink from my straw a few weeks ago?"

I turn to see Butch staring at me. I will admit, he is very, very attractive. But I wouldn't tell anyone that even if my life depended on it. And I still couldn't believe I did that. I'm never doing anything like that again.

"I don't know, to get on your girlfriend's nerves I guess. It won't happen again so don't think to much about it."

"Okay.. and I'm sorry she called you a dyke.."

"It's alright, why overreact when it's not true?"

"True." He says, taking a sip of his drink.

"So, where is the she devil?"

"Brute?"

"Yeah, her." I said rolling my eyes.

"I actually don't know, so let's enjoy it while we can." He says as he gets up and grabs my arm, bringing me to the dance floor.

I scoff and snatch my arm from him, glaring.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down I want a dance."

The nerve.

"Well let me tell you-"

I was interrupted by the host speaking into the mic.

"What's gud y'all! How's everybody doing!"

The crowd cheers, throwing hands up.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that your all going to enjoy this night much better because… THE UTONIUM'S ARE IN THE HOUUUUUSE!"

I smirk and look around for my sisters, enjoying how the crowd cheers louder.

Robin, my sisters and I walk up on the stage, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in this room has this question, so, will y'all perform for us?" He asks into the mic, holding the mic to Blossom.

Blossom looks around and smiles.

"Sure!"

The crowd cheers as me and the girls walk on stage and get situated.

I look to the guys and see them staring at us.

I smirk at Butch challengingly and watch as a challenging glint flashes in his eyes as he turns to his brothers.

Robin, my sisters and I get in our positions on the stage, adjusting the mic headsets on our heads.

Let the competition begin.

 _ **~No ones pov~**_

 **7/11- Beyoncé**

 **(NOTE: I would prefer if you watch 7/11 Mina Myoung chorography because I don't really know how to describe dance that well for this song, lol.)**

 **Bubbles: Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air. Legs movin side to side smack it in the air. Legs movin side to side to smack it in the air. Shoulders sideways smack it, smack it in the air.**

 **Robin: Smack it, smack it in the air. Legs movin side to side smack it, smack it in the air. Smack it, smack it in the air.**

 **(Wave yo hands)**

 **Buttercup: Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air. (x2)**

 **(To side, to side)**

 **Blossom: Clap, clap, clap like you don't care. Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care!**

 **All: I know you care!**

 **Bubbles/Robin: Clap, clap, clap it, clap it, clap it.**

 **(Foot up!)**

 **Bubbles: Foot up, my foot up, hold up now my foot up!?**

 **(Spinnin)**

 **Robin: I'm spinnin, my foot up, foot up yeah my foot up!**

 **(Spinnin)**

 **Bubbles: I'm spinnin, my foot up, put my foot down yeah my hands up! My hands up, my hands up!**

 **(Flexin!)**

 **Bubbles: Felxin while my hands up!**

 **(Flexin!)**

 **Buttercup: My hands up, my hands up! I stand up with my hands up! Then I put up, my hands up, I put up, my hands up! I put up, my hands up, then I'm spinnin all my hands up!**

 **(Spinnin!)**

 **Buttercup: Spinnin while my hands up!**

 **(Spinnin!)**

 **Buttercup: Spinnin while my hands up!**

 **(Spinnin!)**

 **Buttercup: Spinnin while hands up then I'm tippin all my hands up!**

 **(Tippin)**

 **Blossom: I'm spinnin, I'm spinnin, I'm spinnin while my hands up!**

 **(Spinnin!)**

 **Blossom: I'm spinnin, I'm spinnin, I'm spinnin while my hands up!**

 **(Drank)**

 **Bubbles: Hold that cup like alcohol, hold that cup like alcohol, hold that cup like alcohol, don't you drop that alcohol!**

 **Buttercup: Never drop that alcohol, never drop that alcohol! I know you thinkin bout alcohol! I know I'm thinkin bout that alcohol!**

 **Robin: Man this here like rollin dice, man this here like rollin dice! 7/11, 7/11, 7 twice man 7 twice!**

 **Blossom: Man it feel like rollin dice, man this feel like rollin dice, man it feel like rollin dice, 7 twice, 7 twice!**

 **(Kick it!)**

 **Bubbles: Girl I'm tryna kick it wit cha, girl I'm tryna kick it wit cha, man I'm tryna kick wit cha, my feet up, I kick it wit cha!**

 **Buttercup: Man I swear I kick it wit cha, girl I swear Imma kick it wit cha, man I know I kick it wit cha! Yeah I spin around and I kick it wit cha!**

Blossom then struts towards Brick slowly, the girls following after, and they all stand in front of their pair. Then they all do the dance moves the lyrics are saying. ( **lol don't judge XD.)**

 **Blossom: Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air, legs movin side to side smack it in the air, legs movin side to side smack you in the air, shoulders movin side to side smack you in the air.**

 **Robin: Smack it in the air, smack it smack it in the air, smack it in the air, smack it smack it in the air.**

 **Bubbles: Wave your hands side to side put it in the air, wave your hands side to side put it in the air, clap clap clap like you don't care, smack that clap clap clap like you don't care!**

They all wave their hands in the air to the crowd, the crowd following their movements, then they all start clapping to the beat.

 **Buttercup/Bubbles: I know you care!**

 **All: *all harmonizes together* You care… I know… you care..**

The girls then slowly start circling the boys while touching them and giving them a seductive look.

 **Robin: Wave your hands side to side. (x4)**

They all raise one arm into the air and slowly moves it side to side, their hips following in sinc as they slowly back away from the boys.

 **Bubbles: Ooh we be-be freaky deaky think me see she pink bikini rock that kufi dye dashiki Nefertiti edges kinky.**

 **Blossom: Sweatin out my blow out, sweatin out my press-es! Trick about to go off.**

 **Buttercup: Mad cuz I'm so fresh!**

 **Bubbles: Fresher than you, I'm fresher than you, fresher then you, hoe.**

The girls bow and smile at the crowd, waving while walking off the stage.

"Wow girls, that was, awesome." Boomer compliments as he walks towards them.

"Thanks." Bubbles says smiling.

"Buuuut, we can do better." Butch challenges.

"Oh really?" Buttercup asks.

"Yeah, watch." Brick says, gesturing to the rest of the boys to follow him on stage.

They all take their positions on the stage and get ready to perform.

 **Strip that down- Liam Payne ft Quavo**

 ***Beat***

 **(Huncho! Quavo! Yo yo)**

 **Boomer: You know I've been taking some time and I've been keeping to myself. I had my eyes up on the prize ain't watchin anybody else.**

 **Mitch: But your love, it hit me hard, girl, yeah you're bad for my health. I love the cards that I've been dealt, do you feel the same as well.**

 **Brick: You know I used to be in 1D**

 **(Now I'm out free)**

 **Brick: People want me for one thing**

 **(That's not me)**

 **Brick: I'm not changing the way that I**

 **(Used to be)**

 **Brick: I just wanna have fun**

 **(And get rowdy)**

 **Butch: One coke and Bacardi**

 **(sippin ligtly)**

 **Butch: When I walk inside the party**

 **(Girls on me)**

 **Butch: F1 type Ferrari**

 **(6 gear speed)**

 **Butch: Girl I love it when your body**

 **(Grinds on me)**

They all then jump off the stage and interact with the crowd, grabbing random girls and dancing with them, grinding and all as they eye the girls with smirks on their faces.

 **All: You know I love it when the music's loud but c'mon strip that for me, baby. Now there's a lot of people in the crowd but only you can dance with me, so put your hands on my body and swing that 'round for me, baby**

 **(Swing it)**

 **All: You know I love when music's loud but c'mon strip that down for me, yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Oh, strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground girl)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground)**

 **Boomer: You know that since the day I met you yeah you swept me off me feet, you know that I don't need no money when your love is beside me.**

 **Mitch: Yeah you opened up my heart and then you threw away the key. Girl now it's just you and me, and you don't care 'bout where I've been.**

 **Brick: You know I used to be in 1D**

 **(Now I'm out free)**

 **Brick: People Want me for one thing**

 **(That's not me)**

 **Brick: I'm not changing the way that I**

 **(Used to be)**

 **Brick: I just wanna have fun**

 **(And get rowdy)**

 **Butch: One coke and Bacardi**

 **(sippin ligtly)**

 **Butch: When I walk inside the party**

 **(Girls on me)**

 **Butch: F1 type Ferrari**

 **(6 gear speed)**

 **Butch: Girl I love it when your body**

 **(Grinds on me)**

They all dance their way towards the girls and moves around, stopping behind them and grinding on them with their hands on their hips. Then they face them and make the girls run their hands down their bodies, keeping eye contact with them.

 **All: You know I love it when the music's loud but c'mon strip that for me, baby. Now there's a lot of people in the crowd but only you can dance with me, so put your hands on my body and swing that 'round for me, baby**

 **All: You know I love when music's loud but c'mon strip that down for me, yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Oh, strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground girl)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground girl)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground girl)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(Strip that down girl, love when you hit the ground)**

CJ then jumps in, doing a little foot work and interacting with the crowd.

 **CJ: She gon' strip it down for a thug, yeah**

 **(Strip it down)**

 **CJ: Word around town, she got the buzz, yeah**

 **(Word)**

 **CJ: Five shots in she in love now**

 **(Shots)**

 **CJ: I promise when we pull up, shut the club down**

 **(Hey)**

 **CJ: I took her from her man don't nobody know**

 **(know)**

 **CJ: If you brought the CL, better drive slow**

 **(slow)**

 **CJ: She know how to make me feel with my eyes closed**

 **(skrrt skrrt)**

 **CJ: Anything goes down with the Huncho**

 **(Huncho)**

 **All: You know I love it when the music's loud but c'mon strip that for me, baby. Now there's a lot of people in the crowd but only you can dance with me, so put your hands on my body and swing that 'round for me, baby**

 **All: You know I love when music's loud but c'mon strip that down for me, yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **Brick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon, strip that down for me.**

 **Rest: Yeah (x4)**

 **Mitch: Don't say nothin girl, strip that down for me.**

 **Rest: Yeah (x4)**

 **Boomer: All I want girl, if for you to strip that down for me.**

 **Rest: Yeah (x4)**

 **Butch: You're the one girl, c'mon strip that down for me.**

 **Rest: Yeah (x4)**

"That's not fair!" Bubbles exclaims, as the boys walk down from the stage towards them.

"Yeah! You guys allowed CJ to perform with you! That's cheating." Buttercup says, glaring.

"Uh, yeah. Y'all can't do dat." Diajah butts in, eating a cherry from her second drink.

"Well then why won't you sing baby?" CJ asks.

"No."

"What? You girls mad cuz you know we won this one?" Brick taunts with a smirk.

"Oh so.. you think you won?" Blossom asks, folding her arms and giving him a look.

He scoffs and gives her a "really?" look.

"Babe, we _know_ we won."

Blossom stares at him, her gaze irritated.

Then, she smirks.

"We'll see about that." She says, walking off towards the stairs, the rest of the girl following after.

"C'mon girls, let's show them the REAL, definition of winning." Blossom states confidently, strutting to her place on stage while flipping her hair.

"Damn." Buttercup whispers while smirking, taking her place on the stage, the other two doing the same.

"Girls remember, a males weakness is a females body. Take advantage of that." Bubbles informs with a sly smirk and a wink.

The boys sit down and look towards the stage, staring at the girls, a cocky smirk on all of their faces.

The girls each stand next to a pole.

Are they gonna use them?

Maaaybe.

 **Rude boy- Rihanna**

 ***Beat***

 **Blossom: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Blossom: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

Bubbles is the first to walk down the stage, towards Boomer, who's eyes are glued to her body. Watching as her hips sway with each step she takes towards him. He can feel his pants becoming a bit to tight.

He curses under his breathe when she stands in front of him, her hand slowly sliding down his body as she sings to him, the crowd going wild and cheering her on. Then she turns around and rotates her ass with each _'giddy up'_ she sings, giving him a very nice view.

He looks at his brothers with wide eyes, shocked, their expressions mirroring his.

 **Bubbles: Tonight Imma let you be the captain, tonight Imma let you do your thing, yeah. Tonight Imma let you be the rider, giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe.**

Blossom comes down from the stage next, towards Brick, his eye are also glued to her.

When she's in front of him she slowly runs her ands down her body, swaying her hips, making him gap in shock.

 **Blossom: Tonight Imma let it be fire. Tonight Imma let you take me higher. Tonight, baby we can get it on yeah, we can get it on yeah.**

 **Buttercup: Do you like it boy I wa-wa-want what chu wa-wa-want, give it to me baby like boom boom boom**

 **Robin: What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want, na, na-ahhhh.**

 **Bubbles: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Blossom: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

Robin and Buttercup both walk towards Mitch and Butch, moving their hips in such a sexy way it leaves the two other boys speechless.

 **Robin: Tonight imma give it to you harder. Tonight imma turn your body out.**

 **Buttercup: Relax lemme do it how I wanna. If you got it I need it and imma put it down**

 **Blossom: Buckle up, imma give it to you stronger. Hands up we can go a little longer!**

 **Bubbles: Tonight imma get a little crazy, get a little crazy baby!**

 **Buttercup: Do you like it boy I wa-wa-want what chu wa-wa-want, give it to me baby like boom boom boom**

 **Robin: What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want, na, na-ahhhh.**

 **Bubbles: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Blossom: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

They all slowly drop down to the ground and get between the boys legs, but not to close. Blossom then goes on her haunches with her legs open and runs her hands up her thighs, then her curves, then stops at her breasts for just a little bit, eyeing Brick with a seductive look in her eyes. Then she eyes the visible tent in his pants and smirks.

 **Blossom: I like the way you touch me there, I like the way you pull my hair.**

Buttercup drops it low and slowly stand back up while looking at him, running her hands down her body.

 **Buttercup: Babe if I don't feel it I ain't fakin no more, no no**

Robin is a bit more bold. She gets closer between his legs and opens them wider, flipping her hair to one side and runs her hands up his legs slowly.

 **Robin: I like when you tell me kiss you there, I like when you tell me move it there.**

Bubbles then moves her hips to the beat, then when the beat slows she slowly walks around him with her hand on him.

 **Bubbles: so giddy up, time to giddy up, you say that you're a rude boy show me what got now~… come here right now..~**

They all walk back to the stage and take their original spots next to the poles.

 **Buttercup/Robin: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Bubbles: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **Buttercup/Robin: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Blossom: Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up. Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough.**

 **Blossom/Bubbles: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Love me (x6)**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

 **Love me (x6)**

 **All: Take it, take it. Baby, baby, take it, take it. Love me, love me.**

They all pose and pant into their mics as everyone goes wild in the club.

"I think we won this one of I do say so myself." Buttercup says as they walk off the stage, looking towards the boys, who are glaring at them all. Then they start walking towards them.

"Uh oh girls, they don't seem happy." Bubbles mutters.

"What hell was that!?" Butch exclaims.

"Yeah, you girls can't do that." Brick says glaring.

"Payback for using CJ. Ha." Blossom says with a smirk.

"Y'all just mad cuz they won." Diajah taunts.

The boys glare daggers at them then walks away, muttering to themselves.

The girl high-five themselves and basks in the glory.

 **With the boys**

"Hey guys, I think I know a way we can win! We can-"

CJ gets interrupted by Brick, who was deep in thought.

"I think we need to use their same strategy."

"Exactly! So I think-"

"Maybe we can play dirty like they did." Boomer throws in.

"That's what I'm trying to say! Maybe we can do a-"

"I got it! We can do what they did, but more sexy.. slower. We'll definitely win then." Brick says with a smirk.

The rest of the boys agree with smirks.

"Alright, just ignore CJ like he's not here. Totally fine. I got y'all. It's AAALLL good." CJ says.

"I'm sorry what CJ?" Boomer asks.

"Nothing, nothing." CJ grumbles.

"Get ready boys, it's time to play dirty.." Brick mutters as he walks back stage, the boys following.

 **That's a wrap Rocket Blasters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for part two! Don't forget to Review! Oh, and if you want, check out my new story 'On The Flip Side'! Stay tuned for that story too! Alrighty, Musical Rhythm, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rising Stars**

 **What's good Rockets Blasters its ya gurl Musical back at it again with a NEW chapter! I'm sorry I took FOREVERRR updating but I was taking a break! But I'm back now y'aaalll ;). Be prepared for this chapter cuz y'all… ohhhh my lord it's gonna be intense! Fair Warning: Y'all might want to grab some tissues, unless you want blood all over your screen lol XD. Anyway, I know y'all are eager to read so imma shut up. So now, let's get ready for Blast Off, in 3…2…1… GOTTA BLAST!**

 ***WARNING* This chapter will have mature scenes (No sssex.. yet ;) ) Use of adult beverages. Annnd language. I'm seriously warning you guys for this chapter, so be prepared. You have been warned..**

 **Hello to my silent viewers/ readers! I know you're there ;) love y'all!**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 ***Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! Nobody's perfect***

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 6**

 **No ones pov**

The boys are currently backstage, getting ready to perform.

"Shirt or no shirt?" Mitch asks, looking at Boomer.

"Dude.. no shirt. Duh." Boomer replies in a *obviously* tone.

"Don't forget to oil up guys, we have to make them drool." Bick reminds them while rubbing oil on his well defined six pack.

"Man.. I gotta hit the gym." Boomer says while oiling his upper body.

"Same." Mitch says, doing the same as Boomer.

"I'm pretty stocked about this guys, I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Butch says while smirking.

"We're gonna knock those cocky smirks off their faces." Mitch says.

"Pretty, gorgeous faces. Do y'all not see how they look tonight! Jesus." CJ says while looking at them from afar, especially Diajah.

"I know, they look hot as fuck." Butch says in agreement.

"Imma try talkin to my pretty lil thang." CJ says while rubbing his hands together and walks out from backstage and towards her.

"Hope you don't get punched!" Boomer calls out after him. The rest laugh as they watch CJ dance his way towards Diajah.

"So Boomer.. I seen you choppin it up with Bubble butt earlier." Butch says with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, she seems totally into you, looks like someone's getting laid!" Mitch laughs fist bumping Butch.

Boomer rolls his eyes while tightening the belt on his pants.

"Her names Bubbles. And no, I'm not getting laid. I asked her out to lunch."

They all stare at Boomer, in silence.

"Boomer.. what… what the hell." Mitch says.

"What? We're going as friends smart one." Boomer says sarcastically.

"Well, be careful with the pop, they will jump on you both real quick and cause and uproar." Brick says, Mitch nodding in agreement and Boomer rolling his eyes

"When are we gonna perfoooorm!" Butch groans.

"Right, now." Brick says with a smirk, hearing the host introduce them.

"Let's do this guys." Brick says walking towards the stage and hearing the intro of their song play.

 **With the girls**

"I wonder where the guys went.." Bubbles says looking around for them in the crowd while sipping her drink.

"Probably somewhere having a pity party cuz they lost." Buttercup says snickering.

"Mmmhm they just some sore losers." Diajah says shaking her head.

"Baby!"

"Fuck."

CJ comes walking—ahem, dancing towards her, stopping in front of her and grinning.

"What do you want."

"What? We can't just talk? Let's get to know each other babygirl." He suggests, looking into her eyes.

Diajah has to will herself not to blush and stares right back at him.

"You know, you really do look beautiful tonight. I wasn't playin when I said you looked good." He compliments her, grinning.

She quickly looks away from him and chuckles lightly.

"Boy you.. you really are somethin." She says while looking back at him.

"Thank you.. you don't look to bad yourself." She says with a sly smirk.

"Well, its better then being called ugly." He chuckles while shrugging his shoulders.

She laughs and shakes her head.

"I can't with you." She laughs.

"You have a beautiful laugh girl." He says, smiling and leaning against the bar counter.

Diajah stares at him smiling and narrows her eyes slightly.

"What are you trying to get at boy.." She asks playfully suspicious.

"Nothin! You're a beautiful girl, I can't help not complimenting you." He defends.

Diajah smiles more and starts walking towards the stools at the bar, gesturing for him to follow, which he did.

"I can't believe what I just saw.." Blossom says, watching them talk at the bar.

"I know… I bet 50 they'll get together in 2 months, 3 at the max." Bubbles says, grinning.

"1 month." Blossom says.

"I say 4 months." Buttercup says.

"3 weeks." Robin says.

"Deal." They all say, shaking on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention! We have another performance!"

The girls look towards the stage while taking their seats, looking at each other, when a look of realization crosses over Blossom's face.

"Awe hell.."

"Introducing the JoJo's!"

Suddenly their intro music plays and the flashing lights dim down. But the boys aren't visible yet, hidden by the darkness.

"Ladies and gentlemen..," Brick starts.

"We dedicate this song to 4 special ladies. Hope you all enjoy.." He finishes, a smirk clearly evident in his voice.

The girls all watch the dark stage, waiting with semi-shocked faces.

"Dedicated to us?" Bubbles asks.

"What are they playing at.." Buttercup says suspiciously.

 **Feel it- Jacquees**

 **Brick: I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm gon' make you feel it..**

 **The rest: da-da-da-da-dah-dah..da-da-da-da-dah-dah..**

 **Brick: I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm gon' make you feel it..**

The boys then appear on stage and the girls in the club go wild! Seeing them all shirtless, their well defined upper body's glistening in the light as they dance their way slowly to the front of the stage, their footwork on point and in sync.

 **Brick: I'm gon' make you feel it (x2)**

 **The rest: Lah, la, la, la..Lah, la, la, la..Lah, la, la, la**

 **Brick: I'm gon' make you feel it…**

 **The rest: Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la, la, la..**

The boys then get off the stage and start walking towards the girls, the crowd making a circle around them.

"Oh my god." Robin says blushing, watching them approach with smirks on their faces.

 **Brick: Tell me why you wanna be bad (bad), tell me why you wanna be bad babe (bad babe).**

 **Sweatin while you callin me daddy (daddy)..**

At that Brick smirks at Blossom seductively and Blossom can't help the extreme blush that creeps all the way down to her neck, while the girls in the crowd scream.

 **Giving you the best you ever had babe (had babe).**

Brick then starts dancing in front of Blossom, his lower half moving in a snake-like motion while making eye contact with her. Blossom stares at him frozen, her cheeks getting redder like no tomorrow. The people in the crowd cheer him on while he puts his hands on both sides of her chair and proceeds his sexual dance.

 **Brick: Make me feel like you ain't never had it (had it), stretching you out like you are elastic (elastic).**

 **Turn around, poke it out so I can grab it.. (grab it).**

Brick then takes her out of her seat and twirls her around, bending her over with his hand on her back while he rinds against her ass. Blossom eyes widens and her sisters and Robin squeal in laughter and shock, their eyes equally wide.

 **Brick: Flip that ass over like we in gymnastics..(Gymnastics) you nasty..**

 **(Uh! Ah!)**

 **Butch: Baby tell me that you want it deep-er, I don't ever wanna to come out..**

Butch follows behind Brick and takes Buttercup out of her seat, grinding against her while Buttercup flushes beat red.

 **Butch: Put you in a coma you're a sleep-er, I know that your body's feeling drowsed, so girl..**

 **Butch/Brick: I'm gon' make you feel it**

 **Rest: Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la ,la ,la (x2)**

 **Boomer: Tell me do you wanna be bad.. tell me do you wanna be bad, baby**

Now it's Boomer's turn to grab Bubbles and dance against her, only this time, she's facing him while grinding against her, his hands on her butt, making the crowd go wild. Bubbles shocked expression turns into a playful seductive one as she grinds with him, making the crowd go even more wild.

 **Boomer: With the shots, pow pow, you bust off like an Uzi, think I'm gonna need another mat, baby..**

 **Back that ass up on me like I'm Juvie..**

Then he turns her around while Bubbles drops it low, slowly rising up while his hand is on her back and proceeds to grind against her.

 **Bout nothin but action in this movie..It's goin down, turn around lemme feel yo booty.. Imma private in your parts..**

At that Bubbles blushes madly and looks at him with wide eyes as he smirks and winks at her.

 **I'm at duty, girl give it to me..**

 **Boomer: Uh, Ah**

 **Mitch: Baby you remind me of my Jeep-er, the way your body's bouncing up and down.**

Mitch does the same thing Boomer but Robin is a little more flustered then Bubbles was, so she doesn't cooperate as much as Bubbles did, but she still puts on a small show, making Mitch smirk.

 **Mitch: Feels like a Tsunami or Katrina, I swear I am deep enough to drown, oh girl..**

 **Mitch/Boomer: I'm gon' make you feel it**

 **Rest: Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la, la, la.. Lah, la, la, la (x2)**

 **All: Dah, da, da, da, dah, dah.. Dah, da, da, da, dah, dah (x2)**

 **Butch: Take it to the hole, play D on D, why she want me on D? Easy on my free thrown (swish) take it I'm a D boy. Talkin bout a girlfriend when you know a young n**ga got three of em (I got like 3), And you so insecure about that lil' shit  
**

**Damn why a n**ga can't see others? (oh no oh no), Damn why we can't just be lovers?**

 **Mitch: 'Til the end, of time, I fuck wit' you forever (forever), Little freak, of mine (of mine), Lets bring this shit together, Make you feel it in your belly, I can't sing this shit no better  
**

**I'mma hit it like the pedal, want you to make it last forever..  
**

**Butch: Hit you from the back I know that  
**

**Brick: I'm gon' make you feel it**

 **Rest: Lah, la, la, la.. La, lah, la, la, Lah, la, la, la  
**

**Mitch: Hit you from the back I know that  
**

**Boomer: I'm gon' make you feel it**

 **Rest: Lah, la, la, la.. La, lah, la, la..Lah, la, la, la**

As the girls sit back down flustered, the boys crosses their wrists in front of them and makes it seem like they're grabbing an ass, and slowly starts imitating fucking it slowly and seductively while licking their lips seductively. Each of the girls had to cross their legs to stop the pulsing that is happening between their legs. Bubbles groans quietly as she feels the familiar sicky wetness happening between her legs, as well as the rest of the girls. Someone gonna be sexually frustrated..

 **Da-da-da-da-dah-dah..**

 **Butch: I'm gon' make you feel it  
**

**The rest: Da-da-da-da-dah-dah..**

 **Mitch: I'm gon' make you feel it  
**

**The rest: Da-da-da-da-dah-dah..**

 **Hit you from the back I'm gon' make you feel it  
**

**The rest: da-da-da-da-dah-dah..**

 **Butch: I know that I'm gon' make you feel it, I know that I'm gon' make you feel it, Hit you from the back, Hit you from the back..  
**

**Mitch: I might hit you from the back, I'm gon' make you feel it, I'm gon' make you feel it..**

As the boys finish the crowd, especially the ladies, goes wild, cheering and chanting. The boys look at the girls with smug grins as the girls stare back with shocked expressions.

" Is that..Is that a challenge I smell?" The host asks into his mic as the crowd dies down a bit.

"Girls, are you just gonna let them show you out like that? Are you really gonna let them slide?"

The girls look at each other then back at the boys who are looking at them with smugness all over their faces.

"What are we gonna do?" Robin asks.

"Show them that we don't cower away from a challenge." Bubbles says with a smirk.

"I have a perfect way to get back at them." Bubbles says getting up and walking on the stage, the rest of the girls following after her.

"So? Are we getting another performance?" The host asks.

"They ain't no bitches!" They hear Diajah say from afar, causing them to laugh a bit.

"What she means to say is, yes!" Bubbles says into the mic.

"You heard them ladies and gentlemen! We have a challenge! Let's see who wins!" The host says, hyping up the crowd as the girls go backstage.

"I'm positive we won." Butch says.

"Yeah I mean, did you see the look on their faces? Priceless!" Mitch jocked.

"But dudes.. did you guys see Bubbles? She had so much confidence." Brick says looking at Boomer, who was watching Bubbles walk to the dressing room the whole.

"Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Bubbles?" Brick asks suspiciously.

"Dude, nothing." He says looking at him with a slight glare.

"Mm.. okay." He says with a simple shrug.

"I'm doubting a little guys.." Mitch says.

"Why?" Brick asks.

"Well, did you see how Bubbles reacted to Boomer's dancing? She has some tricks up her sleeve. I know it." Mitch explains.

"You're right.. that girl can dance, and so can her sisters." Butch throws in.

"Let's just hope their performance is bad." He adds.

The other two nod while Boomer has different thoughts. He's actually looking forward to what Bubbles comes up with.

 **With the girls**

"Bubbles I don't know about this.." Robin says hesitantly, checking out her outfit.

"Don't worry Robin! You look hot! Good thing this is a strip club.." Bubbles mutters while she readjusts her outfit and fixes her hair. Her hair, like all the rest of the girls, is curled, and loose, ready for flipping ;).

"And the song?"

"We'll just so the song I wrote a while ago, but we never recorded it cuz.. well.. it's very sexual." Bubbles says with a wink.

"Oh god.."

"Robin relax, you got this." Buttercup says nudging her and bit and smiling encouragingly.

"The pop media is gonna go crazy after this.." Blossom says readjusting her thigh high heel boots.

"We can handle. Now come on girls.. we got some dicks to make hard." Bubbles says, strutting out towards the stage with so, much, confidence.

"What happened to out little sister.." Buttercup mutters with an amused smirk while following her.

"She's way to into this." Blossom sighs while her and Robin follow.

As the girls get ready to perform and take their places on the stage, the lights in the club turn off, causing a bit of excited commotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you, the Utoniums!"

 **Partition + Yonce- Beyoncé**

 **Bubbles: Lemme hear you hey Miss. Carter!... Say heeey.. Miss. Carter..**

…

 **Buttercup: Gimme some!**

As the instrumental play, the girls reveal themselves, but not fully. The only thing visible is their silhouette. Then the girls slowly drop it low with their legs open while flipping their hair to the side.

 **Blossom: See me up in the club with fifty them girls, posted in the back with my things in my grill.**

The lights turn off then come back on again, showing the girls silhouette slowly bending over with one hand running down their leg.

 **Robin: Brooklyn brim wit my eyes sittin low, every boy in here with me got that smoke.**

Their silhouettes then start strutting slowly to the front, not yet revealing them selves yet, but they each approach a pole and lean against it with one hand on it.

 **Bubbles: Every girl in here gotta look me up and down, all on Instagram cake by the pound.**

The same thing happens with the lights and the girls silhouette are now holding the poles and they slowly drop it low on the pole with their legs open.

 **Buttercup: Circulate the image every time I come around, G's up tell me how I'm lookin babe.**

"Guys.." Butch says with wide eyes.

The rest of the boys are in just as much shock and can only stare at the girls sexy forms, trying hare not to drool.

 **Robin: Boy, this, all, for, you, just walk my way.. Just tell me how it's lookin' babe, just tell me how it's lookin' baby**

 **Blossom: I do, this, all, for, you, baby just take aim**

 **And tell me how it's lookin babe (how its lookin babe), and tell me how it's lookin' babe, Lookin' babe**

 **Buttercup: Drop the bass, mane the bass get lower, radio said speed it up I go slower, high like treble, pumping on the mids. Ya man ain't ever seen a booty like this.**

The girls then turn around with their hands entwined in the air and twerks making the crowd go wild.

 **Robin: And why you think he keep my name rollin off the tongue, cuz when he wanna smash I write another one. I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker, yonce all on his mouth like liquor.**

 **Yonce all on his mouth like liquor (x7)**

 **Like-like liquor like-like-like liquor**

… **.**

 **(Drop!)**

… **.**

The lights suddenly illuminate all the girls and the boys mouths drop.

"Daaamn.." They say at the same time.

Buttercup and Robin are each wearing thigh high black boots with black leather short shorts and sparkly long sleeve crop tops in their respective colors with a hole in the chest area that shows some cleavage, but not too much. The outfit hugs their curves in just the right places that make all the men in this club drool. Blossom and Bubbles are wearing a no-sleeve spaghetti strap one piece that had beautiful designs on the boob area, which shows some pretty good cleavage, their stomach is visible because of the see-through fabric. Their wearing black short shorts with a string that connects to their long black see-through socks accompanied by red heels. The only difference between their outfits is Bubbles outfit is outlined with gold. **(A/N: look up Beyonce's partition outfit when she's standing in front of the black car, that's what Blossom and Bubbles are wearing.)**

 **Bubbles: Driver roll up the partition please.. Driver roll up the partition please, I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees, Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up.. We ain't even gonna make it to this club..**

While she's singing she's walking off of the stage towards Boomer, who is frozen in his spot. She stands in front of him and runs her hands down her body wile giving him a seductive look. Boomer watched, forgetting about the competition and focusing on how sexy she sings, looks, and dances. He loves the attention she's giving him, and Boomer Jr. wants some attention too ;).

 **Now my mascara running red lipstick smudged, Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck.. He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse..He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown..**

She then drops it low in front of him and opens his legs, slowly running her hands up his legs then back down, running her hands over his hard dick. Boomer hissed as she gives it a little squeeze, smirking up at him. Why is she teasing him so much? It's driving him crazy. His breathe hitches as he watches her slide her hand between her open legs, rubbing her p*ssy twice before sliding her hand back up again and running it across her chest. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Boomer couldn't take his eyes off her boobs, or her body, and him being a little tipsy already, didn't help the matter, Boomer Jr. needed some attention..

Bubbles get's back up, giving dick another squeeze, and walks behind him, dancing for the crowd.

 **Robin: Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel. Oh baby, baby we slow it down, Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up, We ain't even gonna make it to this club..**

Robin struts towards Mitch while Mitch watches her with surprise written all over his face. She turns around, butt facing him, and starts shaking it to the beat. Mitch watches all of her jelly shake in those short shorts, that he wants to rip off and have her his way. He'll be sure to make her scream, being deep inside her thrusting hard and rough with her long sexy legs wrapped around his waist. The thought makes him lick his lips slowly as hunger flashes in his eyes. She faces him and bites her lip at the look on his face. She runs her hands sexually over body while swaying her hips, then she turns around again and drops it low in front of him with her hands on his knees and starts rubbing her ass against his bulge. She blushes a bit, feeling something hard, but also a bit turned on.

 **Bubbles/Robin: Take all..of me I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like The kind of girl you like, girl you like, Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like, The kinda girl you like**

 **Is right here with me (x5)**

 **Bubbles: Driver roll up the partition fast.. (hey!) Driver roll up the partition fast, Over there, I swear I saw them cameras flash, Handprints and footprints on my glass Handprints and good grips all on my ass..**

Bubbles is back in front of Boomer and is dancing in front of him, then she turns around and rotates her hips and ass at a medium paste with her hands on her ass. Boomer groans quietly and tries looking away but then Bubbles gets closer to him and starts rotating her ass on his hardened cock, making him bite his lip to stop a groan of pleasure from escaping. Bubbles made sure to give him a nice, slow, seductive ass rub. **  
**

**Buttercup: Private show with the music blasting, He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty, Red wine drip, talk that trash, Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to craaash..!**

Buttercup struts towards Butch with a hand on her hip and a sexy diva look on her face, instantly turning Butch on. Buttercup stops in front of him and does some footwork which makes the crowd go wild, then she runs a hand through her hair while moving her body in a snake like motion while making eye contact with him. then she gets closer to him and turns around and very slowly drops it low in front of him, while putting both of her hands in her hair. Then she starts rotating her ass on his dick while he watches with a smirk on his face. Then he bites his lip while having dirty fantasies.

 **Blossom: Oh there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur, woah baby baby be sweatin on my hair, Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club..**

Blossom is already by Brick's side, both of her hands on his shoulder as she shakes her ass, then she stands in front of him and bends down slowly and flips her hair to the side, instantly catching his full attention. He smirks a bit at her 'Daddy' reference and leans back in his seat, watching her with half-lidded eyes and licks his lips. Blossom then starts rotating her hips and ass which makes dirty images instantly start flashing in Bricks head. He has to readjust his pants a few times because they became tight.

 **Blossom/Buttercup: Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like, The kind of girl you like, girl you like, Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you, like, girl you like, The kinda girl you like  
**

**Is right here with me (x5)**

 **(Hello)**

The lights turn off then turn back on again to show Bubbles silhouette by the pole, and the crowd goes wild as she wraps one leg around it and swings around it a bit. Then she slides down the poll and slowly rises up with her butt sticking out. She jumps up on the pole and crosses her ankles over and slides the pole while spinning around. Then she stands up straight and snakes slowly against the pole while sliding down which makes the crowd go even more wild. All the while singing the lyrics. **(below)**

"You go girl!" Diajah shouts from afar, cheering her on.

 **Bubbles: Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça? Tu ne t'interesses pas au sexe? Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe, mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent.**

 **All: Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like, The kind of girl you like, girl you like.**

The girls are now standing next to each other in front of the boys, then they circle them, running their hands across their slightly exposed chests. Then they get in front of them again and get on their hands and knees, raising their ass in the air and stretching their arms out in front of them while making eye contact with the boys. The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a Japanese knife. Someone just might get laid tonight.

 **All: Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like, The kinda girl you like  
**

**Is right here with me (x5)**

The crowd goes wild as the girls bow and smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen I believe that performance was…phenomenal."

The crowd cheers in agreement and the girls smirk at the boys, who are still recovering from their… sexual performance.

"Who do you think won? The JoJo's or the Utoniums?" The host asks.

The crowd cheers for both of them, not really picking a side.

"Ok ok ok, who thinks the JoJo's won!"

The crowd cheers loudly for the boys as the boys smirk back at the girls, while the girls scoff and roll their eyes.

"Who thinks the Utonium's won!"

The criwd cheers loudly for them too, especially the males in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems… we have a tie."

The boys and the girls eyes widens at the news, each group kind of disappointed, but also relieved. Being tied doesn't necessarily mean they lost.

"Well everyone, hope you have good night, thank you guys for performing for us, and hopefully we'll see y'all again!" The host says getting off the stage.

"I can't believe we did that!" Robin exclaims as they walk back to the dressing room to change.

"I know, did you see their reactions? Unbelievable." Bubbles says as she changes back into her dress.

"I'm pretty sure they all had hard ons." Blossom says while putting her dress back on.

"I know Boomer did…. it has been a while since-"

"We don't wanna know Bubbles." Blossom groans as Bubbles laughs.

"Well I'm gonna go drink some more, see ya." Buttercup says as she walks out, Bubbles following behind her.

"So, wanna go get some drinks and catch up?" Blossom asks.

"Sure." Robin says as they both walk out, to get some drinks.

 **Later**

"So.. that was a.. awesome performance you did earlier. I didn't know you could speak French." Boomer says to Bubbles who is grinding against him with a drink in her hand, at the moment, Bubbles and Boomer are both beyond tipsy, but are still aware of their actions… somewhat.

"Yeah I can, studied it in high school. You liked it?" Bubbles asks with a giggle.

"I… loved it." He says kissing her neck.

"Boomer…"

"Hmm?"

"You have a girlfriend remember.."

"Not really…"

"Mmm… Boomer.." Bubbles moans slightly.

"You want to go somewhere private?" He whispers.

Bubbles turns around and kisses him as a response, him immediately kissing back. The kiss is heated and rushes, full of hunger and desire that had Bubbles clenching and moaning softly against his lips. His tongue invades her mouth, touching every corner in her mouth. Then he pulls away slowly and pants slightly

"Lets go."

 **With Diajah and CJ**

"So.. are you going to my family reunion in a few days?" 

"Of course baby why wouldn't I? I have to meet my girls family." He replies with a playful smirk.

"I ain't your girl." She says with a eyeroll.

"Yet."

"What makes you think imma fall for you?" she asks looking at him.

"Baby.." He says, leaning down towards her ear.

"I'm not gonna give up.. until you're mine."

Diajah's eyes widens as she takes in his words.

"See.. I would slap you right now but I'm a lil drunk so you lucky." She says as she glares at him, which he laughs in response and takes a sip of his drink as he grinds against her.

It was a shocker to everyone finding Diajah and CJ having a normal conversation, and even more surprised when she started dancing with him, grinding against him in a slow, calm manner.

"You're a special girl Diajah, you know that?" He tells her. Diajah is surprised and almost tears up. She knew it was sincere because that was the first time he actually said her name, and she.. liked it.

"Thank you.." She says, not really knowing how to act after being complimented.

"Anytime."

Diajah replays his words in her head as they keep dancing in a comfortable silence.

' _I'm not gonna give up… until you're mine.'_

Now she's curious.. just how is he gonna win her over? She, has no idea. And that thought scares her.

'Well..' she thinks to herself. 'Let's hope he knows what he's doin..'

 **Reds**

"Brick... mmm Brick... god..oh!" Blossom giggles as she runs her hands down Bricks bare back, moaning as Brick kisses down her neck and shows her cleavage some attention.

They made it back to the hotel and are in Blossom's hotel room, both half naked. They both had a little too much to drink, Blossom wouldn't even allow him this close to her, buy her mind is foggy and all she can focus on is her sexual desire.

"You're so sexy…"

"Brick..."

"I want you so bad.."

"Mmm.. yes.."

He continues kissing her cleavage and runs his hands up and down her thighs, getting closer to her throbbing core.

Blossom arches her back and moans, feeling his finger rub against her wet core, biting her lip and rubbing his shoulder.

"You're so wet.."

"Mmm for youuu..!" She giggle, making him chuckle.

"Wet for.. this dick!" He says, making Blossom laugh and bite her lip, then she kisses while running her hands over his well defined abs and gripping his bulge, making him groan against her lips and shove his tongue in her mouth, making out with her.

He pulls away after a while and hungrily starts kissing and sucking on her neck, making her moan his name and run her hands through hair. He picks her up and carries her to the bed, resuming kissing her and taking off her bra and underwear.

"I'm gonna.. make you.. feel so good.." He murmurs against her lips.

"Please.." She whispers against his lips.

Brick takes off his boxer and Blossom openly gaps at his size.

"Are.. Are you on dick steroids!?"

"No.." He says, giving her a look and trying not to laugh.

"How is it..gonna fit?"

"Oh.. it's gonna fit.." He says as he rubs himself against her, making her bite her lip and moan softly.

"Ugghh..Don't go easy.."

"I won't." He says, rolling a condom on and smirking at her.

"That I can guarantee you.."

 **Annnnd that's a wrap Rocket Blasters I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I know don't kill me! I had to put a cliffy on this one! I really do hope you enjoyed this one tho cuz I really did work hard on this one lol, I work hard on all my chapters but this one… I put a lot of thought into this one. Well, please let me know what you think about this chapter =). Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Musical Rhythm, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rising Stars**

 **What's GUD Rocket Blasters its ya gurl Musical back at it again with a NEW CHAPTER! I know, I know! I've been gone for a while! But hey! I gots a life to live! And recently y'all… RECENTLY Y'ALL… I'VE BECOME AN ARMY! Yeah I said it! WOOOOOO! I'm proud to say I'm a part of Army now! I absolutely love BTS like omg… how can they be that gorgeous like..? AND THEIR NEW ALBUM LOORRRRRTTT! GIVE ME STRENGTH! Jungkook's high note in Euphoria and JIMIN, all of them! Now don't worry y'all, I'm not one of those crazy possessive ARMY's that think they own them *cough* K-ARMY *cough* No shade tho** **it's us international ARMY's too y'all don't worry! But I'm seriously not one of those Toxic Army's that get seriously booty tickled over the most silliest shiz. Anyways! I'm going to their concert on the 8** **th** **so I'm preparing for the best concert of my life. Ok lemme stop fangirling lmaaoo (if any of y'all are Army's HMU ASAP SO WE CAN FANGIRL TOGETHERRRRRR!** **). Anyways! I know y'all are eager! So let's.. get to it… SO NOW… let's get ready for blast off in 3….2…1… BLAST OOOFFFF!**

 **(Sorry again for the slow update y'aallll))**

 **Hello to my silent viewers/reader! I know y'all there ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 7**

" _ **Let's go somewhere private.."**_

Bubbles and Boomer were making their way to a private room, completely caught up in each other to acknowledge anybody else.

Quickly finding a room, they walk in, taking no time to close the door and attack each others lips, having a heated make-out session, tongue and lips clashing together fighting for dominance.

Boomer pulls away and starts leaving kisses all over her neck while showing no mercy, sliding the straps of her dress down in the process.

"Boomer… fffuu.. Boomer!"

"Yeah?" He breathes, making his way down the valley of her breasts.

"You have a girlfriend.. I just don't feel right doing this knowing that.." She says, looking down at him frowning.

"But she's not my real—"

"I know, I know. But still.." She sighs, gently pushing him away and jumping off the dresser he propped her on. She sobered up while he was carrying her to the room, now thinking about her actions and what could've happened if she didn't sober up.

He stands there dumbly, watching as she fixes her dress. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"You're right, sorry about.. pouncing on you like that." He apologizes, rubbing his neck and looking at her.

She smiles at him, accepting his apology and walking out the room, him following after her.

"…. So that means I'm not getting no pussy tonight then huh?"

"Oh my god Boomer!" She exclaims, hitting him on his shoulder while he laughs.

"Bubbles!"

"Huh?"

She turns around and looks at Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, Robin, CJ, and Diajah running towards her and Boomer. _'Wait a second.._ ' she thinks.

"Where's Blossom..? And.. Brick.." She askes, kinda putting the puzzle pieces together.

"We were about to ask you the same thing.." Buttercup sighs, rubbing her forehead.

"Shit…shit shit… I saw them walk out together earlier. But I assumed they were gonna talk business or whatever, but they're taking to long for it to just be business." Buttercup continues, running a hand through her hair.

"Let's hope it was just business." Butch says, eyeing Buttercup.

"We should go check the hotel. They will most likely be there." Bubbles says hurriedly, truly worried about her older sister.

"Let's go then." Buttercup says, already walking out of the club.

* * *

 **At the hotel**

"This is so unlike her.." Buttercup mutters.

"Yeah, she would never do something so careless like this." Bubbles sighs.

"Less talking more walking people." Butch grumbles, already tired and ready to just go to sleep.

As they all walk past Brick's room, that's when they hear it.

"Oh…. Hell no." Diajah mutters.

Everyone is silent, all shocked.

"Are… Are you on dick steroids!?" They hear her say.

That's when they snap out of it and run to the door.

"I think the fuck not!" Diajah yells while barging in, a scowl on her face.

They all walked in just in time. JUST in time.

"I thought you locked door!" Blossom yells at Brick, her drunk self not even embarrassed about being naked in front of everyone.

"…..Whoops." He says dumbly.

"Blossom what the actual hell! What- What are you doing with him!" Buttercup exclaims angrily.

"Not-…nothing! Chill ooouut girl!"

"Oh my god she's drunk." Bubbles exasperates.

Diajah marches over to her, along with Buttercup, and picks her up. Trying to cover her to the best of their ability. Thankfully, the boys had some respect and looked away.

All the girls soon walked away, heading back to their rooms, Bubbles helping Blossom clean up before going to bed.

The boys stayed in the room, staring at their leader.

"What." He grumbles, going under his covers, sexually frustrated and not in the mood.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Boomer says calmly, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out, Butch, Mitch, and CJ following after him.

Blossom and Brick were in for it in the morning.

* * *

 **~ ?~**

"You got the video?" Berserk asks Brat, who holds up her phone as a response.

"I can't believe they would do something like this.. I thought.." Brat whispers, genuinely heart broken. I mean sure, it was a forced relationship but she still actually had feelings for him, even though she knew deep down he didn't return those feelings.

Ever since _She_ showed up.

Just the thought of her makes Brat snarl in disgust.

What makes Bubbles so much better then her?

What does Bubbles have that she doesn't?

It irks her to the core, knowing that Boomer will most likely never return her feelings.

Not unless… Bubbles is kicked out the picture…

 **Permanently.**

Brat grins evilly as she eyes the 2 videos on her phone.

She's not as dumb as she seems.

* * *

 **In The Morning**

Everyone is currently eating breakfast, the table silent and awkward. Brick and Blossom are suffering from a mild hangover, keeping their breakfast plain and simple so they won't see it again later on.

"So… about last night…" Boomer begins, wiping his mouth with his napkin and clearing his throat, taking a sit of his coffee and-

"This isn't some sort of professional meeting. Get to the point." Buttercups says gruffly, stuffing some sausage in her mouth.

"I'm tryna figure out where the damn grits at." They hear Diajah say from afar.

"Ma'am, we don't serve that anymore."

"Then why the hell does it say 'Grits' on the menu? If, y'all clearly don't have it."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time! Shit.." She says as she walks off.

"Don't got no dame grits up in here.." She mutters pissed.

"Baby you're causing a scene.." C.J mutters to her, grabbing her arm.

"I don't give a damn.. and get yo hands off me!" She snaps, snatching her arm away from his grasp.

The others including C.J couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Anyways, let's talk about last night." Bubbles says getting back on the topic.

"Look, we were both drunk, we both weren't thinking, and things got a little crazy. Luckily, nothing happened, paparazzi didn't get anything." Blossom sighs, rubbing her temples, her headache intensifying.

"It won't happen again. Ever." Brick states firmly, eyeing Blossom.

Blossom couldn't help but feel offended. He said it as if she was lower then him. Just when she thought he was a decent guy. Blossom scoffs and rolls her eyes, blowing some hair out her eyes.

 _Whatever._

"Alright," Boomer starts, clasping his hands together.

"We have to start thinking of some songs to write. We are going to be touring together and we can't keep singing the same songs at our concerts."

"I'll handle the song writing." Bubbles offers.

"I can help you." Boomer says, smiling slightly.

"And y'all already know I got y'all with the dancing!" CJ states, jumping up out his seat and doing a lil dance move, sending Diajah a wink.

"Oh ok…wait till my family meet yo goofy ass." She sasses, giving him a look and chewing on her bacon.

"Damn I'm already meeting the family! CJ on a roll now y'all!"

"Shut yo ass up you know how stupid you sound!" DJ hisses, but amusement swimming in her eyes.

Flashbacks of last night dashes through her head, causing a hint of butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

She really can't wait to see what he has planned.

"Oh! D! I forgot to thank you for showing us those dance movies! They really came in handy." Bubbles thanks, smiling at her.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't know what to do." Blossom says.

"Wait wait wait… so YOU were the one to teach them those sexy dance moves." Butch asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My baby can dance!" CJ exclaims excitingly.

"Boy, I ain't yo 'baby'. Let's make that clear. And yes, I came up with those dance moves. Why you think they looked so sexy?" Diajah says, flipping her hair and smirking at him.

Butch smirks back, licking his lips slowly while leaning back into his hair, studying her.

"Hey. Stop eyeballin' my girl." CJ warns.

"Sorry man." He says, hands up in surrender.

"Boy is you jealous?"

"He's lookin at chu the way I look at chu! Only I can look at you that way babygirl.." He mutters, resting his hand on her thigh and biting his lip.

Diajah's finna cuss the fuck out these damn butterflies.

She breathes slowly as she stares at him.

She hasn't had sex in so long…

And he is one fine ass man…

She quickly slaps his hand away, earning a chuckle from him as she rolls her eyes.

"Dumbass…"

* * *

 **Later**

 _ **~Greens~**_

Buttercup was sitting in her hotel room, munching on some fruit loops and working on a song.

"No, that won't work…"

She nibbles on her pencil eraser, contemplating whether she should ask for help.

She ends up calling Diajah.

"Alright girl, lemme hear what you got first."

Diajah is the person who helps with most of their songs, giving those hard and inspiring lyrics.

Buttercup nods and clears her throat.

"Never seen a girl like me…~ never put a hold on me, no I~, I do it on my own, I do it on my own~, nothin' ever comes easy, they told me it was just a dream, but I~… Imma prove em' wrong~"

Diajah nods, impressed.

"Alright girl I hear you wit dem vocals!"

Buttercup chuckles and thanks her.

"I hear them vocals too." A voice says from behind them.

Diajah nearly knocks his head off his shoulders.

"Nigg- boy you must wanna die! Scared the crap ought us!" She exclaims jokingly, slapping his shoulder.

He laughs and sits down on the bed with them, getting comfortable.

"Um…"

"We never said you could come in and get comfortable."

"I'm not even doing anything! I promise I'll be quiet. It's gonna be like I'm not even here." He shrugs, sending a wink.

"Carry on."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, but continues working with Diajah with the song.

"I think you should change that." He butts in.

"Change what?" Buttercup asks.

"Those lyrics, and how you sing it. I think it needs to be more… strong. Like you're really talking about your hard ships. Be raw with it."

Buttercup is impressed. She never thought he'd be the type of guy to give good feedback.

"OK, what do you have in mind?"

"Here."

He sits up and grabs her notebook and begins writing.

Buttercup admires him, dotting how green his eyes are. His.. perfectly plucked eyebrows, his right one having a line through it. He is a really attractive guy. He has a nice body to. She licks her lips as her eyes travel lower, tracing the lines of his muscles through his t-shirt. Ooh, he must go to the gym.

"Ok so for this part, you need to rap it."

"Rap?"

"Yeah, rap. It's not that hard." He says, smirking at her.

Buttercup flushes a bit, taking her notebook back and reading the lyrics he wrote.

To say she was impressed was a understanding.

She didn't know he was this good at writing hard and raw lyrics.

She might need to go to him more often.

As much as she hates the idea of getting help from a boy, much less the boy who she's not really fond of, he's really good help.

"So I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang, do something, get to know each other." He offers, but he's staring directly at…

Diajah.

"I'm down to get out this hotel, what about you B?"

"Yeah sure, let me just get ready."

"Yeah me too, I'll meet y'all in the lobby." She says as she gets up.

"But you already look fine to me." Butch says as he gets up after her, smirking at her.

"Boy bye.." She mutter, walking out, him following after her.

Buttercup feels a ping of jealously. Glaring at the closed door and letting out a deep breathe.

Might as well ask _her_ on a date.

Buttercup shakes her head and gets up, getting ready.

Whatever.

* * *

 _ **~Blues~**_

"So then the lego was stuck in my nose, all because of Mitch!" Boomer laughs out, Bubbles laughing with him.

"Seriously? Oh my god did you have to get surgery?"

"No, I just had to blow it out really hard." He chuckles, eating some sushi.

"Ewww!"

"So, any funny stories to tell me?" He asks, looking into her eyes.

Bubbles blushes a bit and smiles at him.

"There was this one time I literally burned my hair off when I was 15." She laughs.

"Really? How did you do that?"

"Curling iron.. and burned half of my hair off. I was so embarrassed to go school the next day because.."

"What! What happened!" he asks, already laughing.

"Next day was the picture day!"

Boomer bust out laughing, leaning his head back. Bubbles giggles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My crush saw my picture too! It was soooo bad!"

"Oh my god! Do you still have the picture?" he asks, wiping some tears form his eyes.

"Yeah, I still have it, and no I'm not going to show you." She says, sipping her drink and giving him a look.

"Seriously! C'mon, I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"Fine, whatever." He shrugs. He's going to get that picture. On his mama.

She eyes him, slowly eating a piece of sushi.

Boomer stares at her.

"I-Is there something on my face?" She asks.

"No it's just.. you're really beautiful." He compliments, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you." She thanks. Smiling softly at him too.

"We… um.. do you maybe want to… like.." He stumbles over his words, trying to ask her something.

Bubbles raises an eyebrow, sitting her chin in the palm of her hands and smirking slightly at him.

"Yes? Boomy?"

He gulps.

"Do you want to write a song together?"

Bubbles is taken by surprise. She expecting him to ask her out on another date.

She would totally write a song with him.

"Boomer.. of course I'll write a song with you!" She accepts, giggling at how cute he looks shy.

"Really? That-That's awesome! I mean—can you play the piano?" He asks, getting excited.

"Yeah, I've been playing the piano since I was little!"

"Awesome, I play the guitar so maybe we can come up with something.. sing it at a concert.. your voice is really beautiful, so I think we're going to make a really good song." He explains, smirking a little and looking into her eyes.

"Maybe we can make like.. a love song?" She asks, unsure of what he'll say.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea. It'll definitely set the fans off." Boomer nods, sitting back and smiling at her.

"Perfect, we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Purples**_

"So you're really new to this whole, music biz thing huh?" He asks her as they sit in the in the hotel pool. Having drinks and getting to know each other.

"Yeah, I mean I've been the girls best friends since… since we were like 5. And they've always wanted to become famous. Being famous wasn't really my thing. So after I uh… moved..away… I wasn't really that surprised that they became famous. I wanted to see them again and the only way to do that was to audition.. so I did, and look we're I'm at" She laughs taking a sip of her margarita.

He nods and takes a swig of his beer.

Robin isn't gonna lie. He's really… really handsome. But from what she can see, he has a girlfriend. But.. she hasn't really been seeing them hang out. Maybe they got into an argument or something. It's not her business.

"So, I want to know more about you… I mean, since we ARE going to be working together from now on." He said.

"Um… I'm young.. single.. only had 1 boyfriend.. tough life growing up. Only child.. favorite color is purple.. and yeah, that's all I can really think of right now." She breathes out a laugh nervously and tucks a strand behind her ear.

Mitch studies her, licking his lips as his eyes travel all over her sexy body. He feels a slight twitch on his pants, biting his lip and setting his drink down, he slowly swims over to her.

Robin doesn't know why she agreed to come to the hot tube with him.

Is it hot in here?

Of course it is their in the hot tube.

She nervously bites on her lip as she eyes the eye candy in front of her. His muscular body on full display. Water droplets sliding down his well-defined abs and pecs.

' _Lord give me strength…'_

He leans over into her, teasingly breathing his hot air on her.

"I'd really like to know.. _more_ … about you." He whispers huskily in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her breath quickens and he smirks, starting to slowly butterfly kiss his way down town.

She inches away from him, giving him a look and shaking her finger at him.

"What?" he laughs.

"Noooo.."

"What!"

"No!"

"Hey, c'mon.." He starts with a smile and laughing between his words.

"You are such a flirt! Oh my god! And you have a girlfriend I can't believe you!" She laughs out shocked, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm done, I'm leaving." She says as she gets up, grabbing her towel and leaving him in the heated bubbly pool.

She walks out shaking her head as he checks her out from behind.

"I'm gonna hit that one day… one day." He says, finishing his beer and getting out himself, smiling to himself.

* * *

 _ **Reds**_

"So I hope you two learned from this mistake. And be considerate, because we look like idiots right now because of you two." Jerry chastised.

Brick and Blossom are beyond embarrassed. Especially because they are the leaders of their groups. They clearly set a bad example and they couldn't be more embarrassed.

"We are… sincerely sorry for what we did. We weren't thinking and… things just got out of hand." Brick apologizes, looking at both Dave and Jerry.

Blossom nods in agreement, playing with her fingers under the table.

Dave sighs, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Just… don't let it happen again." He sighs.

Blossom and Brick both get up, nods at them both and bids them goodbye, and walks out the conference room.

As they're walking back to their hotel room, its awkwardly quiet, neither one of them saying a word.

"Look I just wanted to say, let's forget about this situation. We both weren't thinking, and.. let's keep things professional." Blossom breathes out, looking at him.

Brick nods in agreement, letting out a long breathe.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep this strictly professional. I don't want to make another mistake like.. this.. again."

Blossom blushes and looks away.

It really, really sounds like he regrets what happens. He's supposed to but…

Blossom signs and nods, walking passed him towards her hotel room.

To say she wanted to cry…

Is a huge understanding.

She feels tears swell up in her eyes, clenching her fists tight and swallowing the ugly, toad in her throat.

Brick watches her, feeling terrible. He sighs and turns around to walk off.. but he turns back around and calls out to her.

"Wanna go.. grab coffee..?" He asks.

Blossom turns around and faces him, sniffling and nods.

"Yeah… yeah sure."

She clears her throat smiles a bit, walking towards him and wiping her tears.

Brick hates seeing people cry, especially woman.

He pulls her into a hug. Shocking the both of them.

"I'm sorry Blossom.."

"What if something actually happened?" She sniffled.

"I can never thank the girls enough I.. I just can't believe that I.." she chokes on her words, trying not to ugly sob in front of him and get his good smelling shirt dirty. He's so warm and comforting, and he smells so good..

"I know, I know.." He comforts, rubbing her back soothingly. He sways her from side to side softly, listening to her soft sniffles and light sobs.

She wipes her tears and lets out a soft chuckle

"Sorry um.. your shirt.. I'll buy you a new one."

"Nah, it's okay, don't worry about it." He reassures, pulling away from her slightly.

She wipes the rest of her tears with her finger tips, and looks up at him.

"Thank you.."

Brick admires her for a second. Really and truly taken aback by her beauty. How her eyes are more shiny because of her unshed tears. Her rosy eyes, her rosy cheeks.

Her rosy lips..

They look so nice and plump and so..

So.

Damn.

Kissable.

Brick curses in his mind, slowly licking his lips.

Blossom's breath hitches as she watches him start leaning in.

Oh how she wants to kiss him. So, so bad.

But they have to keep things strictly professional. Especially after what happened.

She pulls away slightly, smiling nervously at him and pats his chest.

"Strictly professional, Brick." She says, locking eyes with him.

"Right.. yeah sorry." He apologizes, clearing his throat and letting go of her.

"Let's go get that coffee." He says, chuckling and walking off with her.

"You're paying!"

Brick bellows out a laugh and opens the door for her.

"Ok."

* * *

 _ **D and CJ**_

Diajah hums to herself as she closes her door, fixing her purse and rubbing her lipstick in.

"Hey baby."

Diajah turns and faces CJ, who was smirking at her. He looks her up and down and whistles.

"Where you goin lookin like dat baby?"

"Out."

"Wit who? It better not be no boy cuz you're mine."

"First of all. I am not, ours. And if it was a boy what would you do about it?"

"So it is a boy!"

"Boy if you don't yo ass out my way.." She sighs, walking past him and walking off. Only to be stopped once again with his arms.

"Who are you going out with D.." He asks again, voice seeming more low and husky.

' _What the fuck..?'_

She feels a shiver run down her spine as he starts laying kisses on her neck.

"I'm just going out with Buttercup. Chill out." She says, pushing him away and facing him.

"Really?"

"Yes.. and Butch." She mumbles, not meeting his eyes.

"And who?"

"Butch."

CJ runs his tongue along his teeth slowly, stepping back from her. Making her look at him.

"So… he can hang out wit you…. Go out wit you… but I can't?"

"It's not even like that—"

"It seems like it to me."

"Chill out. It's not a date or anything. And it ain't like you my boyfriend or sum, so you really need to cut the shit." She warned, crossing her arms.

"But you know I'm trying to be more then just friends. You know that. And you're not even giving me a chance."

Diajah pauses, taking his words into consideration.

"You're right… I'm sorry. So.. what chu got in mind ta.. prove you da one for me?" she asks, steeping closer to him and lifting her chin up.

"Date. Tomorrow. At 8." He states, staring her down and leaning against the wall.

"8 o'clock." She restates in agreement, walking off and fluffing up her hair in a sassy way, sending him a wink and sassily blowing him a kiss.

He chuckles and shakes his head, watching as she walks away with so much confidence.

"My baby got back.." He says lowly, licking his lips.

"I know you lookin at it while I walk away!" she shouts over her shoulder.

He laughs and shouts back.

" I can't help myself baby! It's lookin mighty fine from back here!"

"Ahhh, I don't think you're ready for this jelly! I don't think you're ready for this jelly!" she sings, twerking a little bit making him laugh more.

"Cuz my body's tobooty-licious for you babe!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap Rocket Blasters hope you enjoyed this chapter, again I apologize for the really slow update but hey! It's here! No I haven't lost inspiration for this story, I've just been laazzzyyyy! Lol! Remember, if you have any songs to request, please please please! Kindly PM me, you're songs. I'd really love to listen to them! Also, FELLOW ARMIES READING THIIISSS! HHHMMMUUUUU! ASAAAPPPP! I'M READY TO FANGIRL WIT Y'ALL! C'mon now don't be shy! Anyways! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me your awesome thoughts and opinions! Stay tuned! Musical Rhythm, out!**

 _ **Word count: 4,315 (Mmmmmhm I WROTE for this chap ;) )**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rising Stars**

 **What's good Rocket Blasters it's ya gurl Musical back at it again with a NEW CHAPTERRRRRR! Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS GONE HUH! HAAAA you thought xD. I'm not gon' lie, I was not feelin this story no more only cuz recently a lot has happened in my life personally and it was tough, real tough... I don't want to make this depressing but it was pretty rough these last few months. Now I'm not looking for sympathy but I'm just letting you guys know the partial reason as to why I haven't updated in a while. But I will say this, there's no way I can give up on this story, because every time I hear a song, I always picture the characters singing it, I can't stop it! Lol, and I have a future for this story, my close friend helped me with this story and the big BOOM that is soon to come, and I'm very excited to write it. With that being said, this story ain't over, my updates may be slow but I am motivated to finish this story! Alright enough talk! I appreciate those who took the time to read this, thank you =). Now I know y'all are eager to read, so Imma shut up! So now… let's get ready for blast off… in 3…2…1... GOTTA BLAST!**

 **Hello to my silent viewers/readers! I know you're there ;)**

 **Sorry for any kind of errors**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Rising Stars: Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Buttercup's pov**

"And my hands is Bisexual so you best believe I beat his ass." Diajah finishes. She just got done telling Butch and I about that one time when she was in high school and a football player thought he should be bold and grab her ass while she was wearing her cheer uniform.

I know huh, Diajah? A cheerleader?

I chuckle as I take a sip of my cocktail and observe my surroundings. We just decided to go to a nearby bar and chill out. It's not as busy here so we don't really need to worry about paparazzi.

"Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side." Butch comments, downing a shot of tequila.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Diajah replies grinning.

"So, Buttercup, about that song, I would like to help you on it. The start of it is really good, and I'd like to help you finish it, if that's alright with you." Butch offers.

I'm a little hesitant, only because we aren't really the best of friends. To say I don't really trust him...

"I can help you too, you know I ain't half bad at comin up with some lyrics."

Eventually I agreed to have them both help me, after many, many attempts of begging me. I had no other choice. I just hope that this song turns out to be fire.

After conversing about the song, I decided to change the subject.

"So.. Diajah, what's going on with you and CJ?" I ask, grinning at her.

"Oooooh lord don't get me started girl. He is one persistent ass mothafucka."

"C'mon Diajah, why won't you give my boy a chance?" Butch asks.

"To be quite honest, I was thinking about it.. he doesn't seem that bad." She answers, sipping on her drink.

Woah, that's a lot coming from Diajah, especially since she doesn't even glance at any dude.

"Really?" I ask.

"I mean, yeah. And knowing him, he's not going to stop anytime soon, so might as well get to know him better, you feel me?"

I nod and sip some more of my drink. They would actually make a really good couple. I ship it. I'm relieved to, because I'm really not trying to lose that bet with the girls. I love my money.

"Alright well, I'm gonna get going, I got stuff to do." Butch says getting up and checking his watch.

I'm not gonna lie.. Butch iced out is sexy as hell. I love a man who looks fine as hell in jewelry.

"Bye Diajah, Bye Butterbutt."

"Duces."

"Byyye- wait what did you just call me!"

He laughs and continue walking out the bar, shooting me a wink.

Ugh.. this boy. Sexy and annoying at the same time.

"So.. do you how I can get a dick pic from CJ without lookin like I'm all bout the dick?"

I almost spit out my drink.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Girl you heard what I said! One thing I won't have is a man with a lil dick. No ma'am no ham no turkey."

I laugh and shake my head at her. I swear, Diajah is one of the realest chicks out here. That's why I love her so much.

"I don't know how you can get dick pic to be honest, I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"Damn!"

* * *

 **No one's pov**

Blossom watched as Bubbles says good-bye to yet, another man, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Bubbles, that's the 5th one this week... you need to slow down or else you'll catch something."

"Relax, I'm using condoms, I'm not reckless... like someone I know." She says eyeing Blossom.

"Look. I know you're hurting from that break up you had with Chad, but you can't cope like this, this is unhealthy Bubbles." Blossom states, genuinely worried about her little sister.

"No, you look Blossom, you don't know what it feels like having your heart broken by someone you love. This is how I'm copping to try and forget about him."

"You can't keep jumping from man to man trying to forget. You're moving to fast Bubbles, slow down, and focus on your music career. Our, music career. There's other ways for you to cope..."

"Yeah, there is, but I'm choosing this one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a music session with Boomer."

Bubbles brushes past her, grabbing her stuff and leaving the hotel room, taking herself to the studio, where Boomer is waiting for her.

Blossom sighs and messes with her fingers. As much as her little sister irritates her, she can't help but feel worried for her. She's going through a rough time and Blossom knows that. Blossom's never been cheated on before in her life, so she can't imagine the pain Bubbles is going through. Blossom noticed how much Bubbles loved Chad, and she hates Chad for doing this to her little sister. She just hopes Bubbles finds another way to cope instead of sleeping with man after man.

And maybe someone will come and help her cope... in a different way.

* * *

 **Blues**

Bubbles walks in, mind else where as she sets her stuff down and lets out a long breath.

Boomer is sitting on a stool in front of the piano, guitar resting on top of his lap that's propped up, fingers gently running over the strings, playing a soft melody.

Bubbles glances up and smiles a bit, admiring how at ease he looks. He's a very handsome young man...

But Bubbles can't imagine sleeping with him. Only because everyone she has slept with so far, she pays them no mind after she gets what she wants. She doesn't want that too happen between her and Boomer. She can see them becoming good friends and music partners.

"Hey..."

Boomer looks up and stops playing, smiling a little sheepishly as he realizes Bubbles was there for quite some time.

"Hey..."

"That sounded nice, are you planning on using that melody for our duet?"

"Well.. no but, we could if you'd like." He says as he watches her get comfortable on the piano, cracking her fingers and warming up on the piano.

"I'd love to use that melody, it sounded so beautiful.." She compliments, giving him a smile.

"Thank you.. and with that piano it'll sound even more great, all we need is lyrics and this song is gonna be fire." He says grinning.

Bubbles giggles and finishes warming up, grabbing her pen and journal.

"Well, I suggest we write down our lyrics first, the instrumental can wait."

"Ok, I'm not as good coming with lyrics as my band mates though.."

"It's fine, I write most of the lyrics for me and my sisters so it's not a problem." She says, already writing down some lyrics.

"Ok… I can still help though right?"

"Of course!"

"Ok.." He replies in a somewhat awkward tone.

Bubbles looks up and grins at him.

"Boomer, I don't bite! Come here, let's work on this together." She motion for him to come over and scoots over, making room for him on the bench.

Boomer smiles a bit and removes his guitar, sitting next to her and helping her with the lyrics.

 **~A few hours later~**

Boomer smiles widely and hugs Bubbles as they finally finish the song they were working on.

Bubbles giggles as she hugs him back, squealing and pulling away, only to read over the lyrics again.

"Wow.. Boomer this is amazing! We did it! I can't believe we wrote this together.." She says smiling softly at him. Boomer blushes a tiny bit and smiles back, also reading over the lyrics they came up with.

"Do you wanna go over it? Just to see how it sounds?" He asks her.

If Bubbles were to be honest, all she wants to do is go home. It's 3 in the morning and she needs sleep. But.. a little rehearsal wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, but after this I'm going to the hotel and going to sleep." She says, pinning him with a playful stern look. Boomer chuckles and picks up his guitar again, playing it a little to warm up, Bubbles doing the same.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yyyyep."

 **Little do you know – Alex & Sierra**

 **Bubbles: Little do you know, how I'm breaking while you fall asleep..**

 **Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories..**

 **Little do you know, I'm tryna to pick myself up piece by piece..**

 **Little do you know I.. need a little more time..**

 **Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hole inside..**

 **I've been holding back, For the fear that you might change your mind..**

 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight..**

 **Little do you know, I.. need a little more time..**

Bubbles hates to admit it but this song is dedicated to someone she used to love, who broke her heart by cheating. These lyrics Boomer helped her come up with have meaning.

 **Boomer: I'll wait, I'll wait,** **I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait**

 **I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait.. Love is here, and here to stay**

 **So lay your head on me..**

 **Little do you know, I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep..**

 **Little do you know; all my mistakes are slowly drowning me..**

 **Little do you know, I'm tryna make it better piece by piece..**

 **Little do you know I.. I'll love you 'til the sun dies.**

 **Both: I'll wait, just wait..**

 **I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait..**

 **I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait..**

 **Our love is here, and here to stay..**

 **Bubbles: So, lay your head on me..**

 **Boomer: I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait).**

 **Both: I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait).**

 **I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait! Love is here, and here to stay,**

 **So lay your head on me.. Lay your head on me.. So lay your head on me..**

 **Boomer: Cause little do you know I.. I'll love you 'til the sun dies..**

Bubbles lets out a soft breath as she slowly opens her eyes, wiping the tears that feel from her eyes during their little performance. She cursed herself internally for getting in her feelings.

"Wow, that was amazing! We sound so good together!" Boomer compliments as he takes off his guitar and sets it down, walking back over to her grinning from ear to ear.

Bubbles just nods in response, still recovering from her mini breakdown.

"Hey.. you ok..?" He asks, concern lacing through his voice.

"Yeah.. well, no.. but I'll be fine." She reassures him. Boomer just stares at her for a bit.

"Is that roomer about Chad cheating on you, true..?"

After a few moments she nods, trying not to tear up again. She'd hate to cry in front of him, that's just embarrassing.

Boomer feels really bad for her.. he can't imagine the pain she's going through. It's clearly evident that the wound is still fresh. He's taken quite a liking to Bubbles and right now, he hates that he can't do anything to make her feel better. A break up is tough to get over, and he doesn't really know how to comfort her. There's only one thing he knows what to do, dealing with Brat he's learned that in a time of sadness, a woman appreciates being held.

And that's exactly what he did.

Gently pulling her into his embrace, he holds her, letting her cry into his chest.

Bubbles, being the sensitive person that she is, no matter how tough she wants to be, cried into his chest, letting out all her pain.

They stayed like that for a good 25 minutes; Boomer rubbing her back and Bubbles sniffling. It wasn't until Bubbles yawned, letting Boomer know how tired she was, that they reluctantly pulled away, Boomer helping her up and offering to walk her to her hotel room. At first Bubbles objects, but then eventually agrees, because its dark outside and knowing people nowadays, she doesn't want to risk getting kidnapped or anything.

Walking back to the Hotel, Bubbles reminisces on the times she had with Chad, hating that she misses him. He was her first love, getting over this break up isn't going to be easy. And unfortunately, sleeping with other men helps her forget. Hot steamy sex is the only way for her to forget about him, even if its just for half an hour, maybe even more. She understands the concern Blossom has for her but it's her life, and she can do whatever she wants.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asks. She was so caught up in her mind that she didn't realize that Boomer was talking to her.

Boomer shoots her a worried look then shakes his head.

"I just asked if you wanted to perform that song together..?"

She thinks about for a while then decides not to.

"Why?"

"Because I just want that song to be for the both of us only, only our ears can hear that song." She explains smiling a bit.

Boomer smiles too, liking that idea. They made that song, and only they can have the privilege of hearing it.

Their song..

Boomer smiles more to himself as he thinks about it. This song is now very special to him.

Now, Boomer isn't falling for Bubbles, sure they might be sexually attracted to each other but he doesn't want this good friendship to be turned into a fuck buddies' relationship. He's not that type of guy, Butch is.

So, for now, he's just going to be focused on keeping this new friendship strong and getting to know her more. She just got out of relationship so he's not going to try anything with her. Sure, she's beautiful and nice and has charisma but..

She's broken.

And just by looking at her, he can tell that a lot has happened in her past to. She's been through a lot..

But he'll help her through it, if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

Bubbles was at a lake, not to far from the hotel. She just had to take a breather, get some time to herself before going back and working on chorography with Jay.

Their tour with the boys is coming up so they need to come up with more songs and chorography. Which is very stressful, and that's one of the reasons why Bubbles is out here getting some fresh air.

She sighs as she plays with a ball of water, swirling it around her hand in a relaxing way. She feels a little uncomfortable using her powers, only because it's a painful reminder of what happened years ago.. but at the same time..

Its beautiful. A blessing and a curse.

She tosses the water back into lake and resumes writing in her journal. She's working on a new song, and in a way, Blossom helped her come up with the idea of this song. Blossom has been non-stop nagging her about all the men she's been sleeping with.

And it's starting to piss her the fuck off.

She furiously writes down lyrics, eyes glowing a tad as she thinks back on the argument they both had before she left. She was damn near ready to chuck an ice ball at her face. She needs to understand that this is not her life to live. Bubbles can take care of herself. And the fact that Blossom thinks she can just boss her around and tell her what and what not to do pisses her off even more.

To top it off, she saw a couple magazines with her as the cover, each one she's with a different mysterious guy, luckily they covered his face, but that also pisses her off. She should have the right to have her own privacy. They're all making assumptions. 'Did Bubbles really move on that quick from her break up?' 'She most likely had a side piece if she's moving on that quick.' 'Will she have consequences for her hoeish acts?'. They act like she doesn't have feelings what so ever. But what can she say.? she acts like the guys she's messing with don't have hearts.

In no time, Bubbles finishes the song, satisfied and ready to make a beat for it.

Jay's dance practice is just going to have to wait.

* * *

 **Blossom's pov**

I growl as I again, throw another fire ball at a tree, letting out all my pent-up anger.

How could she just sleep around like that?

Does she want to be labeled as a hoe?

Slut?

WHORE?

I can't believe she's not using her head, she'd rather think with her pussy.

I chuck another fire ball at rock, watching as the flames disappear into thin air. Its so hard being the eldest of 2 hard headed sisters who don't like to listen to anything I say. They think I'm to bossy and yadah yadah yadah, when I'm just trying to look out for their wellbeing.

Plopping down in the grass, I run my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what to do. I know Bubbles is pissed, and she's not going to talk to me for a while. And there's nothing I can do about it. I just hope she finds the error in her ways.

Maybe I should go apologize.. even though I did nothing wrong to begin with.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out to check it.

Ugh..

I seriously don't feel like going to dance practice.. I just want to have time to myself.. or maybe hang out with..

Ah, Blossom cut it out! Get a grip!

Damn.. ever since that night, I haven't stopped thinking of him. And its weird, especially since I don't really know him, but even in this short span of time that I've known him, I can tell that even though he's cold on the outside, he's a marshmallow on the inside, which I find adorable. We may have started out rough, but he's not a bad guy, pretty decent.. and man is he handsome.. those eyes.. that hair.. just everything.. and I haven't had any action in a very, long time..

I shake my head, riding myself of those thoughts.

I cant possibly sleep with him! Especially after that incident that happened a few nights ago! Sure, I may be sexually frustrated but I can't make a mistake like that. That's too risky.

After a few moments of thinking to myself, I finally get up and stretch, taking in a deep breathe and letting it out slowly. This was good, really helped me cool down, I should come out here more often to clear my mind.

As I'm walking back to my hotel room to grab a few things before I head off, I see a familiar face.. a very familiar.

Oh fuck no.

* * *

 **No one's pov**

Bubbles smiles as she take out the CD that has her new single track on it. Putting it in her purse and walking out the studio.

This song is a banger, and she's so proud that she was able to come up with such a good song in such little time. Well.. that's where anger gets you.

Bubbles hums as she walks into a building. She found this a few days ago when she was just roaming around, and this is perfect for her to just vent out what she's feeling.

The stage..

It's a small stage, but a stage, nonetheless. The person who owns this building said she can come in here whenever she wants, excited to have met Bubbles herself in flesh. She will be using this place a lot. Especially since it's empty most of the time.

Bubbles lets out a breath as she puts in the CD into the CD player, then grabbing a microphone, she waits for the instrumental to start playing.

 **Love em all – K. Michelle**

 **Bubbles: Ooh ooh ooh uh.. oooh ooh..**

…

 **Bubbles: Heart beats, but I don't feel.**

 **I touch, but it ain't real.**

 **They say I move too fast, going man to man, always holding a new hand..**

 **Why can't they understand?**

 **Sex is irrelevant.**

 **Just a game in my head, I'm playing.. and I'm winning aaaand!**

 **Oooooh oh! I broke another heart today!**

 **Ooh ooh and I didn't care I just walked away!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

While Bubbles is letting out all her pent-up frustration, she fails to realize that a certain someone walked in and is now listening to her sing. He takes a seat and really listens to her lyrics, taking note about how passionate she is when it comes to her music.

 **Bubbles: They all wait for my call.**

 **They all want me to fall!**

 **All these men, they a mess! Want me like the rest, I'm continuing not giving my best!**

 **Why can't they understand?**

 **Sex is irrelevant..**

 **Just a game in my head, I'm playing and I'm winning aaaaand!**

 **Oooh oooh! I broke another heart today!**

 **Ooh ooh and I didn't care I just walked away!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

Bubbles doesn't care how hoeish her actions may seem.. if guys can do it, why can't girls? She doesn't want to stoop down to his level but.. breaking guys hearts like how he broke hers makes her feel.. good. She doesn't care about these guys. They just help her forget how heartbroken she really is..

 **Bubbles: Maybe one, day I'll settle down!**

 **But for now..**

 **I'll just play around..**

 **And I'll make them feel good, that's how I get 'em.**

 **Make 'em all feel special, Then I'll forget 'em.**

 **So I won't hurt.. I keep a lot of them!**

At this line Boomer's eyes widens a bit, now realizing, she's more broken then he thought.. and if he were to be honest, it hurts seeing her like this..

 **Bubbles: And I love them all!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

 **Cause they think I love 'em, but I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah!**

 **I need another one to get over the other one, other one, ye-yeah!**

 **(Rest of the Instrumental plays)**

… **..**

Panting, Bubbles looks around, catching a silhouette in the seats. She lets out a shriek and begins to panic as she watches the shadowy figure quickly stand up and rush over to her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you! I'll call the police!" she threatens, pulling out her phone.

"No no! Bubbles it's me!"

"….Boomer?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing here! Scaring me like that!" She scolds, hitting his shoulder as he laughs at her.

"Well maybe next time you should pay attention to your surroundings and I don't know.. sing with you eyes open." He says, laughing more.

Bubbles rolls her eyes and pushes past him, going to retrieve her CD.

"I sing with my eyes closed when I'm in my feelings." She informs, shooting him a glare.

"Well I gotta say.. I felt that song.."

Bubbles breath hitches, turning back to look at him again.

"I can tell that those lyrics are real.. is that how you really feel?"

"….Yes." She answers, casting her eyes away. In front of Blossom, she's not shameful at all, but when it comes to Boomer.. she can't even look him in the eyes.

Boomer nods, still having his eyes on her. He doesn't know how to restore a girl.. he's never dealt with such a broken woman before.. but he's going to try his best.

"Wanna go grab a bite..?"

"I'm not really hungry.." She replies, grabbing her stuff and getting ready to leave, she has an "appointment" in a few minutes.

"Wait!" He calls out, right before she leaves.

She turns around to look at him with, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes? Please make this quick Boomer, I have somewhere to be." She says impatiently.

"Do you maybe wanna.. go ice skating with me..? Then we can go and.. get some chocolate? You seem down and.. I heard that chocolate helps girls when.. they're not feeling their best." He says, rubbing his neck and peering at her.

Bubbles stares at him, then a smile spreads across her face.

Her "appointment is just going to have to rescheduled to another day.

Who would pass up and pass up an opportunity like this?

"Your paying." She ginned.

Boomer does a victory dance in his head as he smiles and walks out with her, calling an uber.

"Boomer..?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

She looks at him and smiles genuinely. She really does appreciate his efforts to make her feel better. While she's being selfish, only thinking about her and how she feels.. he's being selfless. And she really does appreciate that.

Boomer returns the smile and winks.

"Anytime."

There are some really good people in this cruel world.

And..

There are some really bad people in this cruel world..

* * *

 **~Somewhere~**

"Ah.. says here that she's been with him for 3 years, until he cheated on her.. again it seems." Berserk says, reading the article.

"Chad's his name."

"Ooooh! This is going to be soooo good! I can't wait to see the crushed look on her face when I-"

Brat is interrupted by Berserk who's trying to find out more information and trying to get in contact with.. Chad.

"Shut the hell up Brat! Shit.. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Brat rolls her eyes as Brute snickers in the corner.

"Bitch.."

"I can get my daddy's private FBI to try and find out where he is and get in contact with him. Also, when we find him, he'll most likely have some secret information on girls, which we can take to our advantage." Princess suggests as she files her nails sitting on the couch, legs crossed.

"That's probably one of the smartest things you've said, ever." Berserk says, smirking at her.

Princess rolls her eyes and gets up.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it, meanwhile, I'm gonna go get some dick from my man." She says, fluffing up her hair and checking her lip stick.

"You do that." Berserk says rolling her eyes, dismissing her and continuing to do her research.

"Sheesh, you need some dick too, it'll brighten up that attitude of yours." She sassed, grabbing her purse and walking out.

"Ugh.. I can't stand her."

"Actually, I'm gonna go get some dick to. This is boring." Brute says getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Gee thanks, go have a foursome with Princess why don't you, I do everything for you guys anyways." Berserk grumbles.

"Damn.. Princess is right, you need some dick." Glaring at her, Brute also walks out.

"…. At least I'm still here!"

"Shut up Brat."

"….Bitch."

Berserk pays her no mind, grabbing her phone and checking it, seeing a message from Princess.

'Wow, that was fast.' She thought to herself.

She looks at all the information, doing a quick scan about who he is, how old he is, and everything.

Well, time to give someone a call.

She smirks and chuckles evilly, loving the plan she's coming up with.

'This is going to be perfect! The Utoniums will be no more! And I can have Bricky all to myself, without that bitch Blossom trying to take him from me.'

"Are you kidding me!"

Out of nowhere, Berserk sees a phone go flying past her face. She looks behind her to see a seething Brat, looking like she's about to kill somebody.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That bitch Bubbles is what's wrong! I just seen a picture of them together at the ice-skating ring! He couldn't take? Me! His own girlfriend!?" She seethes, pacing back and forth.

Berserk stands up and grips Brats shoulders.

"I have a plan.. a very good one. That will eliminate them once and for all." She tells her, a determined but evil gleam in her eyes.

"I promise you, there won't be no more Untoniums once we're through."

Brat stares at her older sister, a little afraid, but anger and excitement overshadows her. She will do anything it takes to get rid of her.

"Get Princess and Brute back here.. we need to discuss my plan, and then put it to action."

'It's time to eliminate these bitches once and for all.'

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap Rocket Blasters! Boy oh boy.. there is trouble to come, trust and believe that. And poor Bubbles, I cry for her. And who was it that Blossom seen? We'll soon find out. Now I just wanna say, I know my updates are slow and I can't thank y'all enough for sticking around even though I'm slow, and I'm going to try and update faster! So please, bear with me! Lol, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though this was sort of a filler chapter, I worked hard on it! I mean I work hard on all my chapters haha XD. Anyways! I do want to update soon, hopefully before 4/8/19, so I'm gonna start working on that! Because I myself also want to find out what happens next! Hey, I may be the author but I have NO CLUE what I'm gonna write! I'm a free-writer! Alright now let me shut up and let y'all eyes rest lmao. PLEASE please PLEASE don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Reading y'all shocked reviews and reactions really brighten up my day! I really do appreciate them! With that being said, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! Musical Rhythm, out!**

 _ **Word count: 5,586**_


End file.
